


Drenched Butterfly

by rumithe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M, Milan Kundera references, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, painter setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: 默默无闻的画家马库斯·曼弗雷德在公共画室结识了为了偿还房租来做裸模的赛门·菲利普斯，在赛门给他进行了一次笨拙的口交之后，画家意识到跪在他面前的就是他心中的蝴蝶。Markus Manfred, an unknown painter to the world, met Simon Philipps at an open studio when the latter came to be the nude model for one night in attempt to pay the rent. After Simon gave Markus a clumsy blowjob, the painter realised the man kneeling in front of him was his butterfly of life.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/random characters, some background connor/daniel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> 本文含性爱及暴力的画面描写，并且为了服务于故事的逻辑与人物性格，马赛在文中后期将会（不得不）分手。如果不吃或者厌恶艾伦赛这对，请退出勿看，礼尚往来。但是如果决定继续，“也许值得尝试” x) ！  
> This fic contains content about graphic depiction of sex and violence, and the couple Markus/Simon would split up later to serve the logics of plots and their personal characters. If you do not like or hate Captain Allen/Simon, do not read it pls, but if you decide to continue, "maybe it's worth a try" x)!
> 
> 本文分为三部分：马库斯视角第三人称；赛门视角第一人称；旁观者视角第一人称  
> This fic contains three parts: Markus' POV third person, Simon's POV first person and the last will be one outsider's POV first person.
> 
> 一些私设/Some private settings in this fic:  
> 1.赛门与丹尼尔是孪生兄弟/1.Simon and Daniel were twins.  
> 2.故事为人类AU，时间线设定在本世纪初/2.It's an Human AU, and the story is set around the beginning of 21st century.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马库斯一看便知道他是第一次做这种事，脱衣服时那犹豫扭捏的姿态，在众目睽睽下脸上浮起羞耻的红色，还有完全赤裸那一刻时他短暂的手足无措。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：One. - Goldmund
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by "One." by Goldmund.

马库斯·曼弗雷德在他二十一岁生日的前一天遇见了自己的第一个爱人。

底特律的夏天从来不是燥热的，但是那个夜晚他感到房间里的异常，刚刚握住画笔就意识到手心出汗，还带着色迹的白衬衫也好像贴在了身上一样带给他难以忍受的不适。

那是那时他唯一付得起的画室，晚上价钱还要减半，不到三十平米的小房间的一切都扑朔迷离，十几个人围在一起的拥挤带来窒息感。哪怕光是暖黄色，房间里的色彩也是灰暗单调的，他能从心里感觉得出来。同画室的人的呼吸声有时候都觉得近在咫尺，但他不去看任何人，只注意自己的画板和坐在最中间的模特。

模特总是那两个，一个中年男人和一个年轻女人。他愿意和他们聊天，因为他认为这样可以带着情感去创作，但是那男人不健谈，除了工作是卡车司机，离了婚带着一个女儿以外就没有任何透露，倒是那女人和他交集较多，如果从做爱的角度来说。

他们在床上也谈过情，马库斯知道很多她的秘密，比如她真的没什么正经工作，而且私下里倒卖红冰，她还问他要不要，她可以给他优惠价，但是他拒绝了，觉得自己还没落魄绝望到需要幻觉来支撑自己。

他不喜欢她，更提不上爱，他们都很清楚这一点。

她跟他说，在阴沟里的人必须要互相扶持才能活下去，但是他们并不在同一条阴沟里。

他记得他们最后一次上床，他在做的半途因为她身上过于浓郁的香水味而被呛得干呕，便随便找了个理由逃去卫生间，回到床上的时候看到女人正盘着腿坐在床边剪指甲，他就知道这晚上应该没有下文了，而且女人之后也再没有出现在画室，打电话过去发现已是空号。

赛门就是在这个空缺出现不久后来的。马库斯一看便知道他是第一次做这种事，脱衣服时那犹豫扭捏的姿态，在众目睽睽下脸上浮起羞耻的红色，还有完全赤裸那一刻时他短暂的手足无措。

这些都可以很快改正，但赛门那张脸的确让人心动，典型美国男孩的长相，金发碧眼，只是眼中忧郁比激情更多，比高中里曾是四分卫的画家瘦弱了不止一点。马库斯开始的几分钟几乎有点目不转睛，画笔也拿不动了，就那么看着这位替代者，抚过空白的画纸时，他想着抚摸他的皮肤时究竟会是什么感觉，不知不觉地勃起了，感到侵袭的热量，让属于他记忆中的底特律夏夜变得湿热难忍。

十二点以后，画室里其他的人陆陆续续地收拾好工具离开了，马库斯总是画到最后的那一个——他想起那些红冰上瘾的人，意识到自己不过是用另一种方式来逃避现实而已。

新来的模特脱衣服慢，穿起来倒是很快，马库斯看着他去找画室老板，关上门的时候都是轻柔而礼貌的，觉得他之前的形象宛如误入泥潭的一个天使。

马库斯从来不会偷听，但那一次他没有忍住，他甚至连笔都放下了，跑到门外将耳朵贴在那门缝处去听。

“……先给五个晚上的钱……你不明白……”

“我也拮据，你不要得寸进尺……”

“……答应我了……我必须今晚就拿到……”

他不知道自己为什么会笑，可能是他已经听出了话中的愤怒，那个人的声音却仍然是如此温柔的。

这样怎么可能吵得过这向来鸡贼的老头呢。他闭眼叹气。

模特在如预料之中落败，马库斯听到脚步声近了便后退一步，等到他出来看他，对方肯定没想到还会有人在这里，有点惊讶，甚至是恐慌，一脸不可思议，刚要走，却被画家紧紧拉住了手。

马库斯从那一刻到多年后都认为赛门那时候留下来还和自己去了那狭小的卫生间是为了钱，但是他太要面子了，所以他否认。

一切的开始就是那个吻，马库斯除了这件事什么都没想，以为对方或许还会推开他，但是却得到了异常乖顺的回应，紧接着他们就去了卫生间，马库斯搂着他带着几乎要溢出来的性欲和他亲吻，在几番缠绵之后，对方缓缓跪下来并且解开他的裤子。

连给别人口交的动作都怪笨的。

咬得重一点，多用你的舌头。

他抚摸模特的脸提示。

我更喜欢这样。

马库斯想那天自己绝对是太累了，而且他习惯了和那个女人做爱的模式，所以感觉到顶了的时候连个提醒都没有，直接在模特嘴里释放了，对方感到嘴里异常的液体连忙松开嘴，结果没想到剩下的那些被射到自己的脸上。

他听见自己禁不住说了一声“操”，看到身下人那副被淫欲玷污的样子，他竟然变得有点更加兴奋，可是他咬着嘴唇没有继续下去，因为那张脸的主人似乎真的生气了，哪怕表现方式只是呆在那里张着嘴完全不敢相信自己真的被别人射了一嘴精液。

马库斯甚至希望他能像别人那样生气，这样他也没有必要考虑别的，愤怒中的性爱都不需要什么理由，哪怕是人格的侮辱和伤害。他可以也做一次混蛋，没什么大不了的。

但最终他只是把地上的人拉起来，用自己的手帕把他脸上的污浊擦干净。

把它们吐出来，我不会把它塞进你嘴里帮你擦的。

他不相信有人竟然能发呆发这么久。

他后来总是想起来他们第一次的亲密，在那个肮脏的小卫生间里，水池和马桶里都是些已经褪不下去的颜料，不大的浴缸变成了放置作画工具的容器，窗子上有常年未清理过留下来带着油渍质感的黄，那个晚上也没有通风，他闻着整屋子的松节油味却没觉得恶心。

他想那时候自己一定是很年轻，所以才会想都没想就又吻了他。精液在两个人的嘴里流动，而他紧紧地捧着模特的脸，呼吸都融成一团，就像任何一次性欲来临时一样的凶。

他想要缠绵，对方满足了他。

你需要钱吗。他轻轻掐着模特的脖子，呼吸扑在对方的唇上。

他感觉到他们紧贴的身体都出了汗，让他有他们两个已经赤裸裸躺在床上把身体贴在一起的错觉。对方为了躲避他而撇头，殊不知自己逐渐涨红起来的脖子和耳根让自己的羞涩和不安表露无疑，轻吭鼻子的声音也如此清晰。

你要多少钱。

马库斯和他贴得很近，两双眼睛在昏暗的灯光下面凝望彼此。

如果你觉得刚刚不够，一个吻十美元，你要多少，我就亲你几次。

画家这才开始感受他的皮肤，白皙但不光滑，一些血管都清晰可见，坐在画室离着四米远的时候看不出来，必须在指尖摸索的时候才能感觉到这些细节，马库斯觉得好像透过那些血管他能看见怀中人身体所有的构造，可是他还一点都不了解他，甚至是名字。

你像一张白纸。他完全没注意到自己的想法发出了声音。

能再次亲吻之前，画家被推开了，那双手放在他的肩头，他觉得它们有点不自在，连它们的主人都不敢直视他的眼睛。

如果你真的有这么多钱，你也不会在这里了。

明天是我生日，我愿意花钱。

花钱买几个亲吻？

他被拒绝地只剩小指还勾着对方的手。

我可以买很多。

对方笑了，他才意识到这个人的笑容真的能有这么好看，得以在这污浊的一切中还保有一丝纯洁。

你可真神奇，难以置信。

对方在放开手之前上前又轻吻了他一下，加上一句听起来很敷衍的“生日快乐”，随后整理好自己那洗得掉色的外衣转身离开。

马库斯走在午夜过半的街上时，脑子里想的都是他，心里充满了懊悔，他应该至少问一下名字，不是吗？或许他能找个借口一起走，他想了解他的冲动在卫生间被亲吻的欲望冲散，可是直到回到床上，这个想法都困扰着他让他难以入眠，甚至感到又一次涌来的性欲。

他躺在公寓的小单人床上辗转反侧到凌晨才睡着，在短暂的梦里，他梦见了模特，是他们在一阵阴暗的窒息感互相依偎着彼此的样子，他们沉默地看着彼此，对方的蓝眼睛以一种平缓的节奏眨着，那时候他突然想到一个奇怪的类比，他感觉那像是一只莹蓝色的蝴蝶在扑棱翅膀，边缘偶尔发着难得的光亮，而它最终飞进了他的心里，带来无法终止的搔痒，直到他醒来，伴着欲望激起却求而不得的疼痛。

他在接近正午的时候起来，洗漱完毕后穿上一件墨绿的开衫和一条偏深灰的仔裤出门到附近的手工市场转悠，并且带着一种自己可以偶然撞大运再次碰到那个模特的妄想。他没有那么幸运，不过倒是淘到了自己感兴趣的东西：一部七十年代欧洲电影的碟片和几块瑕疵黄杨木。若是往年，他还会再去公园散步，遇到了人就聊聊天，可是这一次他径直回家去了，到家的第一件事就是拿工具出来刻那个一整个晚上一直在他心里的美丽又难缠的小昆虫。

本来晚上不准备去画室了，但他临时改了主意，因为还想见那个模特，所以想着能多见一面是一面，这次一定要问清他的名字，不能让他白白走掉。他从买回来的木头里找了最小巧的那块，可他一旦创作起来就会忘记时间，当那只破茧的蝴蝶逐渐成形后，他抬起头才发现天已经黑了良久，而他这一天连一顿饭都没吃。

他甚至外衣也没穿、画具一样没拿就骑着车赶去画室，小木雕放在衣服的口袋里几乎把他的肉硌疼了，但他已经顾不上别的什么，完全不知道那里等待着他的并不是那个他认为纯白如纸的男人，而他渴望的此时此刻却离他的街区不远。

模特还是那个中年男人，马库斯看得出他已经很疲惫了，眼神里都透出一股厌恶，一双无神的眼睛似乎瞪着在场的所有人，他用眼睛说：“我感到愤怒！我感到无聊！别画了，快让我离开吧！”

房间里有汗味，没人在意他的眼睛，也没人想说话。

一定是昨晚没谈妥，这下来也没第二次了。

马库斯想，心中的失落几乎让他想要揪着老板的领子狂抽他几个耳光告诉他这行为有多蠢，可是他只是耸耸肩，看了一眼拐角的卫生间，转身离开。

他在回来的路上买了个墨西哥卷勉强把肚子填一下，到家后把新买的碟片放到放映机里，希望这次它不要像上次那样让自己失望——可是还是一样的，它放了几分钟后就开始断断续续，最终免不了被弹出的命运。

马库斯已经没有心思跟它较劲了。

他那天晚上睡得很早，八点钟的时候洗了个澡后就躺在床上，床头那本书的书签卡在上个月的位置，他翻开看到当时自己标注出来的那句话。

**_“她想到艺术家的爱也许完全是出于误会，她老问他为什么爱她。他总是回答，他爱她就像拳击手爱蝴蝶，歌唱家爱沉默，恶徒爱村姑。他总是说，他爱她一如屠夫爱小牛胆怯的眼睛，闪电爱宁静质朴的屋顶。”_ **

在他得到认可前，他不会把自己标榜成什么艺术家，即使他知道某种意义上，艺术本就不应该被世俗约束，可是所谓幻想也必然从现实中孕育、诞生，倘如真的放任自己不去在乎周遭一切，或许他会变得漫无目的、易怒、悲哀，更不用谈什么生活与艺术了。

睡意侵袭他之前，他看了一眼放在枕边的蝴蝶木雕，心想好吧，这次是我搞丢了，人生总是没有“假如我……”的机会，让我明天就忘记你。

他睡得很沉稳，就像过去二十年每一个生日时他会做的那样，只是这一次他梦见亲吻，很多廉价却温柔的吻。


	2. encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有什么阻止他继续前进，叫他拐入巷子，他想不明白为什么自己会这么做，可是他后来清楚只要自己没这么做他就有可能错过人生中的一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：One. - Goldmund
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by "One." by Goldmund.

二十一岁的马库斯·曼弗雷德从没想过自己真的会有一天参与到进行中的红冰交易。

从画室回来走捷径的话要经过一片闹市区，若不是时间急马库斯绝不会走那条路，他知道那片红冰交易很猖狂，甚至分区警察也都快懒得管了，毕竟你不能把街区几百号人都送进拘留所，这一点都不现实，不是吗？

他觉得这一切都是命中注定的，不然他不会在那一天踏入闹市区一步，也不会撞见小巷子里的交易。

本来他绝对不应该停留——他得赶回家去拿那幅他确定了好半天却还是拿错的参展画，在天黑之前送到美术馆。他总是抓住一切邀请各界画家贡献作品的展子，说不定有一天他就会找到自己的伯乐，而他的作品就不必和无数个不知名画家一起挂在同一间大展室了。

有什么阻止他继续前进，叫他拐入巷子，他想不明白为什么自己会这么做，可是他后来清楚只要自己没这么做他就有可能错过人生中的一切。

马库斯从一个背影就确定了那个背对着他的人的身份，男人比他们第一次见面时候还要苍白，在夜间的风里似乎很容易就被吹跑了——像一张白纸那样。前面是发着白色强光的路灯，所以他真的只成了一个轮廓，除此之外，马库斯还看到他紧紧握一个大行李箱拉杆、纠缠着的手。

在他接上对面的人递来的几袋红冰之前，马库斯从阴影里猛地出现拽着他和行李就跑。

跑到闹市区边缘的时候，对方才甩开他的手，一个没站稳摔倒在地，开始大喘气。

“你到底有什么毛病啊。”金发男人抓着地上的尘土沙砾扔在马库斯身上，其实是一点杀伤力都没有的，甚至把他的弱点都暴露了出来，“那天不会是你的七岁生日吧？”

他看起来可一点都不愤怒，甚至还有些劫后余生似的欣喜。马库斯很容易从别人的脸色看到更复杂的那些情绪，那些与他有关、与他无关的所有人。

“你要决定走私红冰就会烂在这里，警察可能懒得抓你，但是都会记录在案，你出了这里会发现没人忘记你做的这些破事。”这是那个女人告诉他的。

“这世界本来就善于记得坏事。”男人撇过头，喘息也平静了一些，“多一件也无妨。”

但是你？不能是你，绝不能是你，你不该这样。

马库斯听到自己心中的那些话，伸出手想要拉对方起来，因为他觉得这个男人好像已经没有力气自己站起来，而事实是，眼前的人连支撑自己清醒意识的力量都流尽了，刚抬起手就晕了过去。

画家别无他法，架着还有点感知的男人连人带行李一起回到了自己的公寓，他把男人安顿在沙发上后打开灯，看到放在放映机上的电子表写着21：34。

他没那么沮丧，他觉得自己应该把他那脏了不少的衣服脱下来洗干净，把已经完全透支的男人移到床上去睡，可是又怕他突然醒来不知所以地咬自己一口，于是只好从卫生间里拿来晾干的毯子披了上去。

对方身体的起伏平稳，在睡梦中渐渐蜷缩起身子，让马库斯想起婴儿尚在母亲子宫里时的样子。他看起来这么累、这么绝望，可是又是那样一尘不染的样子，哪怕是身子上还沾着沙土——一定是走投无路才选择倒卖红冰这种活吧？马库斯跪在他身边看着他，手指抚过他的鬓发的瞬间似乎也抚平了那紧皱的眉头，紧绷的身体也放松了不少。

“你一定有很多故事可以讲，对么？”

马库斯绝对不是那种会趁机揩油的家伙，哪怕几周前他还和这个人亲密到没有任何距离，在一个卫生间里有了几乎肉体交合的连结。

凌晨时分男人还是醒了过来，那个时候马库斯正在客厅创作——一群在雨中起舞的蝴蝶。画家在疲惫中听到了脚步声，那样轻，几乎像个刚入行的小偷，或是一只猫？但他清楚都不是，是那个男人，他总是引起画家的无限遐想。

只有客厅的高脚台灯亮着，所以当模特出现在他面前的时候，面孔是融在渐渐消退的夜色之中的，温柔的眉眼也变得模糊，白皙的手指抚上门框的时候像是跳动的纤细色块。

马库斯想到伦勃朗画的那幅《浴女》，只不过自己自动为眼前的人在幻想中换上了一件宽松的白衣。

对方还有点茫然，但是明显已经知道发生了什么。

马库斯告诉他可以去冰箱里找点吃的，可是仔细一想想起自己这个月寒酸的库存，竟然感到好笑，意识到他们是一样落魄的，自己只是并没有到那个境地，至少还有个地方住。

为什么要带我回来？

我不能丢下你不管。

他放下笔，看了一眼画布上翩翩起舞的蓝，又对上那双温柔如水的眼，感到爱与性的渴望在一瞬间全部找上了他，可是他不得不忍住，秉着呼吸直到他终于熬过了自己想要冲上去把他抱住直接顶在门框上做爱的冲动，缓缓叹了一口气后才又拾回说话的清醒。

你可以和我呆在一起，在你找到新地方住之前。

也许你还没意识到这一点，但你带回家的是个麻烦。

是吗？马库斯看着他脸上那无奈的笑意，似乎在笑自己的天真，可是他永远不会知道画家在小巷子里发现他时心中的狂喜，就像小孩在荒岛游戏中找到了最终的宝藏。

你会给我带来什么？

模特的脸渐渐清晰明了。

“追债人、第二份开支、被迫分享。”

马库斯想性欲是可以被看到的，无论是自身散发的，还是对另一个人的渴望，疯狂而迷乱的想要立刻占有某个人的冲动……而他在模特身上的每一处都看到了这样性欲的痕迹，所以他才会站起来，而对方也明白他的欲望，所以才会一动不动地等着他走到面前。

他的手都是颤抖的，可是抚摸上那张脸的时候他觉得自己渐渐平静，像是第一次遇见模特的晚上他做的那个梦，也许不是在卫生间，应该是在这里，他们凝望着彼此的样子和幻梦中的几乎无一异处，让记忆里不那么完美的皮肤此刻柔软、温暖而充满生命力。

他们的呼吸不自觉地靠近在一起。

**_“两个人彼此靠近总需要超越某种相异性，而拥抱的一瞬之所以醉人就因为它只能是一瞬的时间。”_ **

这是那个瞬间吗？画家闭上了眼睛。

他希望这个瞬间可以被拉长到永远，因为对模特气息的恋恋不舍而迟迟无法吻下去。

“是吗？也许是乐趣、陪伴、无穷无尽的灵感。”

他咬着模特的上唇。

他听到对方呼吸中微妙的变化，甚至在身体相贴的时候感到对方下体的勃起，但那也意味着自己的渴望也被揭露了，不是吗？但马库斯没这么做，在欲望把他们俩都冲昏之前突然加深了那个亲吻。

他在对方摸向他的裤子时停了下来，抓住了他依然笨拙的手。

去吃点东西吧。画家感觉到了对方的窘迫，但不是现在这个。

我得回报你。

他的脆弱、不安与迟疑在画家眼里都是迷人的。

那天在画室我说的依然有效。

他抚摸着模特的脸就像抚摸自己的作品一样温柔。

如果做爱可以加码，你去吃饭我也可以考虑，当然了，睡觉，起床……

你要么真的傻，要么居心叵测。

也许我是图谋不轨，但我看不出这有什么不妥。

是为了什么理由？

不为了什么理由。

**_“爱是要么疯狂，要么一无所有。”_ **


	3. shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们无法猜测彼此的梦境，可模特知道这是自己这么多年第一次睡得如此平稳，因为他的梦境就如立在客厅的画架上那张整晚都不曾添上一笔色彩的画布一样，只有一片空白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：One. - Goldmund
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by "One." by Goldmund.

马库斯·曼弗雷德在他与第一个爱人同居的一周后才问起他的名字，而对方也无心提起。

他决定不去画室了，毕竟他已经画够了那个中年男人，而家里有一个现成的、他渴望了解的灵魂。当然，这某种意义上也是为了对模特不肯到他床上去睡的妥协。他们说好，所有工作日的晚上，模特在床上睡，画家则创作，等到五点的时候模特起来，画家再去睡；模特白天去找工作，画家睡觉到下午五点，提前了三个小时的晚饭是他们唯一共同享用的一餐。马库斯不介意日夜颠倒的生活，他曾经很长一段时间就是这么过来的。周末马库斯会去幼儿园教小朋友画画，这是他除了卖画以外唯一的经济来源。

他勇于尝试，但是这种尝试也是各种各样的，比如在了解前、了解的过程中、了解后去分别描绘一个人，画出来的东西一定不是一样的，而且他坚信和自己同住的人有很多可以为他讲述，他也不会强求他马上就对自己坦言一切，他可以等，在此之前，他会花所有时间去勾勒那个最初的映像。

他们履行了最开始那个带着玩笑意味的交易。吃了快一周的面包后，模特终于忍不住了，起床后走到客厅，马库斯很快就注意到他，无论他走起来有多轻巧。

他一句话没说上前就亲了画家五次，把解释留到缠绵之后。

“再这样下去我还是会和你一起死于营养不良。”

他伸出手，而马库斯毫不介意他的直白，从放在凳子边的背包里拿出染着些颜色的纸钞，一共六十美元放在他的手心里。

再亲我一下。

画家知道自己那双绿眼睛也有同样的吸引力。

模特除了亲吻没有选择，而且吻他的感觉很好，他自己后来也承认，至少比自己的吻技要好很多，最后一个吻马库斯灵巧的舌头把自己的生硬撩拨得瞬间溃散，可是在那短暂的几秒钟，他也想到这位画家是不是也有着更多的情人，只是他还未知晓。

画家是被菜香唤醒的，而睁开眼的时候肚子就象征性地发出一声悠长的怪叫，让他意识到自己真的好久没吃一顿正经的饭，更不用说在自己家里闻到这样的味道了。

他稍微洗漱了一下到厨房里看到正在做饭的模特，男人看起来似乎有些生疏了，但是放食材的动作还都迅速娴熟，而且一门心思放在上面完全没有注意到后面的人已经站了很久。

画家故意加重了脚步声让他意识到自己，这样在自己从后面抱住他的时候，模特不至于感到惊慌。他的手臂在模特腰间收紧的时候感到一丝性火的苗头，想到早期带过家里来的一些一夜情人，这个时候估计已经忍不住开始做爱，但是还没有一个会来他家里做饭。

画家只是静静地抱着，任凭腿间的欲火燃烧他只剩下一丝坚守的清醒。

我说什么来着，你或许是个让人向往的负担。

模特笑了一声，这是他来到画家的家里后第一次这样笑，轻松，带着点狡黠。

花的可是你的钱。

不是你把我的钱赚走的吗？

画家觉得自己失控了，手竟然那么不自觉地就伸进了模特的衬衫里，对方没有拒绝，更没有阻止他，让他觉得自己可以更进一步，将下巴垫在男人的肩膀上，除了蘑菇煮熟的香气，他还闻到了自己理智烧焦的味道。

他们吻了起来，模特欲望最开始的表达方式总像是在哭，可是不一会就变得平稳，他懂得的所有技巧中只有不断的、似乎永恒的温柔缠绵，他学不会马库斯过往情人的那种凶狠甚至是血性，他永远不会在床上抓伤画家的背，也不会在性爱猛烈的时候象征性地骂彼此。

我不能让它烤糊了。模特首先脱离了这个吻。

画家在和他脸颊相贴的时候似乎感觉到了上面的泪痕，甚至因为他不知为何的哭感到兴奋，带着愧疚，他知道自己不该这样……可是这太神秘了，也太迷人了，他迫不及待地想知道模特到底是一个怎样的人，然后意识到自己连他的名字都未曾知晓。

你叫什么名字。

他有一种自己从没在沉默中坚持如此之久的感觉。

赛门。

气息从轻咬的牙齿中流出，上唇亲吻一次下唇。

赛门。画家贴着模特的脖子呢喃着这个名字。

那你叫什么。

他能感觉到他跳动的脉搏。

马库斯。

嗯。

餐桌上的他们依然延续了向来的沉默，但没有那么严肃，因为马库斯很擅长在隐秘的情况下观察别人，不然他猜想赛门一定会感到拘谨而不安得一口吃不下。他喜欢利用自己一切的感官，比如在放下刀叉拿起水杯的一瞬间依靠桌子的连结探索对方轻柔的动作，比如利用望向窗外的余光看清对面似乎没有理由的阴郁，比如感受那夹杂在红烩酱中的一丝幽香，比如捕捉沉默中的呼吸声。

“下雨了。”画家看到窗外落下条条银丝。

“嗯。”

马库斯找了这样一个理由看他，看他红起来的嘴唇，低垂却依然带着光亮的眼睛，白色灯光下却依然显得柔和的脸部线条。

晚餐之后，赛门去淋浴，马库斯知道自己本该先去客厅把工具都准备出来，可是他在交换名字后感到一阵莫名且无休止的亲密感，便不由得摸索去那个和窗外世界一样带着水滴洒落声音的小浴室，却在手握上门把的时候停了下来。

他听着里面的声音，想象赛门的样子，如果是在外面被雨水浸湿呢？他能想象这个男人在自己找到他之前无家可归的落魄，他记得在他们两次相见相隔的那段时间里底特律还经过一次暴雨，那个时候赛门会在哪里？他还从没看过他哭的样子，即使之前在厨房亲热之后他吻去他脸上的泪，他是个会脆弱到最终只能用流泪来释放的人吗？

在沉思的某个时刻，花洒被拧至关闭，画家继续听着动静，在想象中描绘金发男人从穿擦干身体与头发到穿上内裤与宽松便装的样子。他的身上会是廉价浴液的味道。

我可以进来吗。他猜测着时间，然后问出了那句话。

对方打开门，发尖还是潮湿的，因为家里没有买吹风机，画家总是在一个月后把长出来的头发剃掉，他并不喜欢自己那种天生就会紧贴在头上的卷发。

赛门穿着比自己体型大一号的白色上衣与短裤，充满花香的身上还冒着一些热气，和画家的对视让他有点紧张，他用眼神示意躲避了进一步的对话，为马库斯让出位置。

雾气似乎遮盖住了什么，但马库斯没有看清。

画家完全没想到水打在身上的时候他会发现这温热竟然不如他自身的温度，险些以为是自己忘记交水费。它们似乎想要浇灭他心里的那团火，但马库斯始终没办法让自己坚挺的欲望放下身来，在清洗时的几下摩擦甚至让他更加痛苦难耐。

他看到一蓝一绿两个浴花挂在他似乎从来没注意过的金属钩上，浅蓝色的那个每隔几秒落下一个水滴。肯定是赛门用吻他换来的钱买的，竟然莫名添了点家的氛围。

画家忍不住把蓝色的拿下来举到鼻子边嗅着，上面除了那瓶快用完的浴液的味道以外没有什么别的了。想到它比自己更加彻底地触碰过那具身体，他惊觉自己正在感到嫉妒。

他已经记不得上一次自己用这种东西是什么时候了。

平常三五分钟就能搞定，他这次却洗了半个小时，当他出来的时候，赛门已经坐在客厅的沙发上看起了书，他靠在沙发一边，把胳膊支在把手上，手指轻握着顶在一侧的脸颊。

他悄无声息地坐到赛门的身边，发现是那本他不久前还放在床头的书，他又在疯狂作画的时候把它完全遗忘了。

他问他看到了哪里。

男人纤细修长的手指指向一处靠下的位置。

**_如果我们突然意识到了自己的卑贱，逃到哪里才能避开？_ **

画家指向拐到下一行接上的地方。

**_只有逃向崇高借以逃避堕落！_ **

我找不出什么崇高的避难所。

赛门蓝色的眼睛望向他，带着笑意，也带着竭力隐藏起来却被马库斯一眼看透的迷惘。

艺术是崇高的。

模特的手勾弄起自己白衣的领子，目光望向静静立在客厅中央的画架。

那看来你很幸运，我可想不出能够画什么。

他已经开始脱起衣服，衣下若隐若现的身体看起来比他们第二次相见那晚健康了不少。

即使画了也会被人笑话吧。

他的笑是令人愉悦的，哪怕他自己并不开心。

马库斯抓住了他的手，完全出于一时冲动，男人诧异地望向他，却没有拒绝他。

我不会介意你先到我的避难所呆上一段时间。

画家不自觉地向前倾着身子，焦躁不安，呼吸声都变得像沉重的低吼，他感觉失去自我控制，像极了一只处于发情期的公猫不顾一切、具有侵略性接近自己看上的猎物，直到他碰到赛门的嘴唇才意识到自己是人，带着兽性的举动便自己瓦解了，他再低头只是轻轻一吻。

紧接着第二次亲吻，然后是第三次、第四次、第五次……

赛门的手搭上他的肩膀时，他才用胳膊揽过男人的下身，甚至欲火焚身，却依然希望着自己别再失控，他不想对方被自己吓跑。

手指按着模特胯间凸起的地方，马库斯听到他渴望已久的一声喘息。

他问他想在沙发上做还是去那张更舒适但拥挤的单人床上。

赛门的迟疑让人发慌。

你和很多人做过爱吗？

是，但是最近没有。

我已经很久没做过了。

赛门说着，这一次没再躲避画家炙热的目光。

我裸体的样子不好看。

胡说。

赛门没有犹豫，把短裤末端免了起来，画家在苍白的灯光下看到了他大腿上几条交错着的比原本皮肤颜色浅一点、轻微突起来的疤痕，哪怕只看着都能感到它们在留下来时的疼痛。

“我之前在画室，加上这几天都抹了很多的粉底液。”赛门抓住了画家的沉默把一切全盘托出，“我以为你第二天就会发现呢。”

“我现在只想让我们彼此坦诚。”

马库斯上前轻轻抚摸那几道疤痕，眉头皱了起来。

我不理解艺术，高中勉强毕业，上不起大学，驾照也没考过，人寿保险都没有买，还背着一堆债务……你是想找个陪伴吗？你很快就会发现和我谈不来的，你说的东西我可能连听都没听说过，和我在一起会很无趣，我就是长了张好看的脸而已，可是连这张脸也不是我挣来的。我知道你喜欢纯粹而美丽的东西，可是我并不是你期望的那样，你一点都不了解我，不知道我以前干过什么事，呆久了你或许会发现还不如那天别管我让我去卖红冰算了……

我的工作已经找齐了，我下午在餐馆后厨工作，晚上还回到画室做模特，午夜去干洗店值班，下周一开始，这样你也可以把作息时间调整回来了，我要是回来了你还没醒，就睡在沙发上……我已经算过了，我顶多在你这里住三个月就能走，期间我给你做饭，给你做家务，走的时候也会还你一些钱，你不用感到负担或者亏了怎样。

如果你想和我做爱，那也可以，只要我不是特别累，我都会满足你，毕竟你对我有恩，我不想让你觉得我无情无义，我不是个自私的人……

画家静静听完了他所有的话却没有任何举动，以至于他甚至有些不好意思，只好站起来走到客厅的中央，在那里迅速地把自己脱光，冲沙发上呆坐的人示意了一下。

你既然什么都不想说，就过来画画吧，这是你的避难所，不是吗？

马库斯在他的身体被窗外的雨天染上寒气之前走上前来搂住他纤细的腰，一只手摸索着对方腿上的伤疤，绿色的眼睛里抑制的性欲尚在，只是没那么旺盛。

真是好多的秘密。

画家和他贴得那么近，能清晰地感受到这副身躯里那颗狂跳的心脏。

那我也告诉你一个。

他们的嘴唇碰在一起，只是模特还紧紧闭着嘴，试图不受到任何肉体亲密带来的影响。

我爱上你了。

画家趁着对方因为惊讶而张嘴抽气的那一刻伸了舌头进去，而模特也想不到自己会这样和他吻了又吻，怎么都停不下来，直到他哭出声，被那些强压在心中不愿揭露的往事压垮，而唯一能拯救他的就是眼前这个说爱他的人的温暖怀抱。

赛门过了很久才从回忆中缓过来，然后他说，马库斯，带我去床上。

那张拥挤但结实的小床？

对，那张拥挤但结实的小床。

午夜过两分时，狭小卧室中的喘息和窗外的雨声一同走向息止，黑暗中的心跳也在睡意前来时渐渐平缓，小小的单人床上，两个人赤裸着紧拥在一起睡去。

他们无法猜测彼此的梦境，可模特知道这是自己这么多年第一次睡得如此平稳，因为他的梦境就如立在客厅的画架上那张整晚都不曾添上一笔色彩的画布一样，只有一片空白。


	4. an artist's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想起昨晚自己在冲动下说出的那句话，也许他的确爱上了模特，他自己都不知道原因，只知道他可以一直画下去，只要他在他身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：One. - Goldmund
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by "One." by Goldmund.

小公寓里的爱人们第二天一同在清晨醒来，在尚未明亮的晨光中相顾无言。

画家将对方的大腿拉到自己的胯上，在薄被下爱抚着那被过去刺痛的、不会褪掉的伤痕，他的吻落在模特的眼睑，感到对方眨眼时轻微扇动起来的睫毛在他的唇上留下微妙而骚弄的感觉，像是在亲吻一只在雨后重新舞动的蝴蝶。

我很少见到美丽又真实的事物。画家勾着那侧脸的轮廓。

我不知道我到底哪里能够吸引你。

模特的胆怯并没能让自己逃离对方所有充满爱意的抚摸，他在亲密的时刻惊觉，他的心中竟然在感到痛苦。

诗人都知道没什么东西将会永恒，所以他们把瞬间当作永恒。

他们抱着彼此的手臂渐渐松开，模特问，你认为我到底能够为你带来什么？

画家从床上起身，拉着同样一丝不挂的男人去了客厅，窗外的光愈发明朗温暖了，从高高的窗户上照射进来，落在中央的画架上。

我总是喜欢看这样的画面。你深刻感受到身边都是阴暗的，甚至是无法逃避的，可是总有一束光落在某样东西上，看到它的时候，你便能感到自己的鲜活。

他走上前把画架放置到一旁，自己站到阳光之中跪下来，低下头，腰呈四十五度弯着，双手交叉着放在肩头，棕黑的皮肤因为光的点缀而变得神圣。

这个时候模特才意识到他比自己健美不知多少的身躯，而那张蹙着眉显得深邃的脸更是英俊得如同古希腊时期的雕塑。

你想到了什么？

我想不到你之前一天到晚光吃面包和鸡肉卷能有这样的身材。

画家笑了。

我跟你说了我不懂艺术。

模特因为自己的无知而感到窘迫。

没关系，艺术不是非懂不可。

画家保持原来的姿势。

你可以想一想，当你做出这样的动作的时候，心里是什么感受？

痛苦。

痛苦有很多种，这是哪一种？

感觉一切那么糟糕自己又无能为力的痛苦。

画家的手握成拳，放在了额头两侧，而上身俯下更低，手肘几乎就要碰到地面。

挣扎，濒临放弃的那种。

但还没有放弃，是不是？

画家站了起来，完全没有因为一段时间的跪姿而麻木，完美的身体上那根尺寸可观的性器略有昂扬（模特因此红了脸），他面向着光，两只脚分开，冲着光源伸出一只手。

向往。

向往什么？

希望。

你觉得希望是个好东西吗？

它听起来是个好东西。

在神话里，少女潘多拉打开了魔盒，放出了一切邪恶，却关住了希望，你觉得是为什么？

因为它和邪恶不一样。

不，恰恰因为它是最大的邪恶，仅因为一丝渺茫的希望，人类就会倾尽所有，甘愿历尽所有的苦难去追寻它……你的希望是什么？

我还没准备好告诉你。

模特在阴影里抱着自己的手臂。

画家并没有对这个回答感到失望，他活动了一下脖子，然后将沙发拉了过来，用报纸将表面擦干净。

来，躺到上面。

为什么？

为了我。

好吧。

画家刚要坐到一旁挨着画架的凳子上，看到模特将自己私密的地方遮住，便上前把他的手轻轻拿开，安抚着他躺好，感受到对方的身体过于敏感而颤抖。

别拘谨。如果人真的要为自己的身体感到羞耻，人体艺术就从不应存在。

他不会告诉模特，在抚摸的时候他是享受的，肉体因为紧张呼吸的轻颤如此迷人，哪怕自己刚刚在讨论着所谓什么崇高的艺术，他的下体所渴求的却比他的思想更为剧烈。

他低下头吻了男人大腿上的伤疤。

找个舒服的姿势，得画好一会儿呢。

模特摆的姿势让画家想起上世纪那部电影，似乎故意在挑拨他的性欲。

这不是他第一次裸着身体作画。从前情人在家里过夜，第二天他也会这样邀请——与其说是邀请，不如说对方向来都是主动的，他们享受自己的裸体被一个艺术家看到，并被当成创作的灵感，甚至会故意搔首弄姿，摆出一些十分色情的动作，或许想着等到创作之后再来一次翻云覆雨，这一切却让画家觉得烦恼，一般的结局就是他亲手把前一夜扔在地上的衣服递到他们手上，拍拍他们的屁股礼貌地说一句日安，再会。

有史以来的第一次，他的线条可以在这种状态下如此流畅，好像上帝之手在帮着他描画这个男人的轮廓，对方如此听话地躺着，即使不走近他都能看到皮肤上纤细柔软的金色毛发。

模特说过的话他记得很清楚，他还一点都不了解眼前这个侧躺在沙发上的人，不过是知晓了他的名字还有那些他自己愿意揭露出来的惨淡历史，谁不喜欢找到志同道合的人呢，可是对这个叫“赛门”的家伙而言，他发现自己什么要求都没有。

他想起昨晚自己在冲动下说出的那句话，也许他的确爱上了模特，他自己都不知道原因，只知道他可以一直画下去，只要他在他身边。

画布上男人的样子逐渐成型，画家想画上他的面孔，最终却还是模糊了五官。

你会爱上一个人的概念吗？

他隐约感到一阵心悸，连画笔都只能放下，悄悄地走到沙发旁，发现模特竟然进入了浅眠的状态，身体像被他带回家的那晚一样，不自觉地蜷缩起来。

手指刚刚触上眉头，模特便醒来了。

如果太暖和的话我总是容易睡着，很抱歉。

画家什么都没说，看着他在阳光照耀下的面容，蓝色的眼睛呈现出更为清澈灵动的棕，高挺的鼻子带来一侧的阴影，因为歉意而加速的心跳让他身上的汗毛立了起来——或者是别的什么他们都清楚的原因。

他的手滑到模特的脖子，对上那诧异的眼神，感觉自己那些胡乱的思想是无法被眼前的人理解的，那些被坦言出来的世俗情结他曾经又是那么厌恶。

你的三个月还算数吗？

模特撇过眼的瞬间他发现到自己的情绪都被带着走了，因为对方的犹疑他觉得自己像是跪在一副针板上一样煎熬。

毕竟我们只是各取所需的关系，不是吗？

只是如此吗？画家在心里质问，在某一刻感到愤怒，可是最终他只是再一次抚过对方的头发，言语依旧温和。

我想让你知道，如果你改变了主意，我一点都不介意你留在这里。

留在这里当你的什么？

你想我们发展到哪个地步都可以。

你怎么这么被动了？

画家也在问自己，你怎么回事？明明离开家的这几年哪怕他再落魄，甚至有时候都会亵渎地将画布分成好几块用，面包连吃一个月到呕吐，他都不曾对一个人有这样卑微的姿态，和他同行的艺术是高尚的，他也不应该向任何人妥协，更不应该向一个世俗的人妥协。

因为我爱你。他说。

我会让你失望，总有一天……那一天你会发现你把自己的爱交付给一个根本不值得的人。

画家低下头轻吻他的嘴唇，不带一丝性欲。

那我就爱到那一天。


	5. compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 模特在他怀里哭着哭着就睡着了，等到听到怀里平稳的呼吸之后，他吻对方微闭着的眼睛，私语的声音像是在夜里某种昆虫的微鸣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：One. - Goldmund
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by "One." by Goldmund.

马库斯·曼弗雷德知道赛门不需要三个月就能攒齐离开他的费用。

马库斯知道自己的计划肯定会败露，虽然赛门的三份工作会让他在乎不了那么多，在那个干洗店的小员工说漏嘴之前他绝对不会猜出自己在这件事中参与的成分，而且当他回到家和自己对峙的时候估计也于事无补了。

每个搞艺术的人都像你这么有病吗？

他是在睡梦中被赛门摇醒的，醒来后依然要装那么一两分钟的无知再摊牌。

常人都这样。

约翰都告诉我了……我之前还在想为什么日结会多十美元，你竟在他面前装我的男朋友。

画家坐直了之后变得义正言辞起来。

第一，我从来没跟他说咱们是伴侣关系，那是他自己想的，这件事你不能怪我；第二，我这么做是作为你的朋友，那扣扣索索的老板给你那么点薪水钱分明就是在压榨你；第三，我说过我们初次见面的提议仍然有效，我们第一次做爱那晚上后你就再也没履行过，我得找个别的方式给你，你不知道我们做爱的时候亲过多少次，我可记着呢。

多少次，你说。

现在还欠你两百七十三次的钱没还，当然，我们这两周做了六次半，咱们在浴室那回不算一次吧，这个还得单结——

亲吻的次数当然是瞎编的，马库斯说谎话的时候脸不红心不跳，可是他享受对方那些情绪爆发的瞬间，像之前那样带着愧疚和兴奋，因为他知道自己更多一点了解他的喜怒。

你别说了！

赛门在他面前失控地气红了脸，但是最终只是在几番和自己的斗争中逐渐平静下来。

“听着，马库斯。我感谢你，各种意义上，没有你我可能早就死在街头了，只是你再这样对我，我只会觉得欠你越来越多，哪怕离开你我也心有不安……”

亏欠感向来都能把一个人拴在原地，马库斯怎么会不懂，但他别无选择了。

如果说实话，他会坦言他恨极了这承诺的三个月，他感觉时间似乎在倒着走，每一分每一秒都是赛门离开他的倒计时，所以他想要尽可能缩短它，早些看到赛门最后的抉择，而不是一味地给赛门搞破坏拖延这离开的期限。

“如果你这么想，你也可以把它们当作是借我的，等你找到新住处后再还我也不迟，我就当无息借款，毕竟我们是朋友——还是你觉得我们只是房东和房客？”

“房东和房客可不会一周上床三次。”

“这位先生所言即是。”

“朋友也不会。”

“我这种人的朋友会。”马库斯看了看放在放映机上的电子表，随后拍了拍床铺，“我要去和小孩子们过这个上午了，你还不过来睡吗？”

“我被你气得很清醒。”

“我就暂且把那当作‘简直高兴地睡不着’吧。”

马库斯站起来，到一旁的衣架上找到那套前天下午从干洗店拿回来的衣服——红黑格子衫，白背心和墨绿短裤——给赛门看。

“看吧，我也有福利，免费干洗。”

他拿着衣服去了卫生间，在那里用五分钟完成洗漱和穿衣，不久后就在镜子里看到赛门扭捏地倚在门框上低着头，让他想起来小时候家里那只金毛犬犯了错之后的样子。

画家说过很多谎话，但对他很少说，最多做的欺骗就是不说话，包括每次看到他那简简单单的动作自己莫名其妙就硬了这件事。

可能我是想对你说谢谢，可是你一句话都没和我讲就这样做让我很生气。

我要说了你又不会接受。

还有我以为你跟他说我们是情侣，所以我才愤怒。

和我做情侣就让你那么难受吗？

赛门有些欲言又止，他在马库斯转过身后自动走上前来，好像闭上眼就不会看到接下来发生的一切。

不，是我觉得我配不上你。

他说话的时候听起来委屈极了，画家猜测是疲劳一夜导致的情绪失调。

我也不知道你为什么要帮我，我一点都不习惯别人对我好成这样。

“我爱你”是在你的语言里有别的说法吗？

对方一笑，马库斯就觉得自己欲望失控，他真的想要立刻脱光了和赛门做爱。

对我好的人都没什么好结局。

画家最后的妥协是捧起他的脸。

听好了。

马库斯长叹一口气。

我爱你。

别说了。

我爱你。

马库斯。

我爱你，要不是一会要去见十几个小孩，你还累得胡言乱语，我想现在就和你做。

马库斯……

我爱你，我不想等。

他感觉到赛门似乎想要脱离这个亲密的动作，可是他还不想放开。

你以为我只是为了你吗？即使我爱你……人都会忍不住自私的，我想尽快得到那个答案，不然你在这里的每一天对我而言也是欢喜之中带着无尽的煎熬。

你不知道我到底是什么样子……

你可以现在就告诉我，然后看看我会不会继续爱你，要是我不爱你，我把我的钱给你，你现在就带着你的东西离开去你的新住处，钱也不用还我。你不是知道我喜欢纯粹的美吗？如果你不是我想要的，我宁愿花再多的钱也不愿意再看见你一眼。

说完这一通话，画家才意识到自己的情绪也被扰乱了，估计是起床气所致。

他第一次因为自己所说的话感到后悔，看着对方在他的紧紧逼迫下已经手足无措地红了眼睛，颤抖的身体也让他感到害怕，这一刻失去的恐惧胜过了所有的情绪和渴望。

操，我很抱——

不必抱歉。

赛门挣脱了出来，帮他把衣领整理好。

我累了，我想我得去睡觉。

马库斯定在原地眼睁睁看着他离开卫生间，却一句话都没再说出来。他害怕自己失去了挽留的能力，或者他从来没有这种挽留人的能力。

那天在幼儿园画家一直都心不在焉，有两个小孩因为画具拿错争执起来了他都没注意到，还是那个对他一直有些好感的幼师听到了画室里的动静进来提醒他后才发现。

课到半途，他到那些孩子间看他们的作品，其中一个小女孩很明显画的是天使，金发碧眼还长着一对翅膀，但他还是要问，珍妮，画的真好看，你画的是什么？

小女孩的声音小小软软的，答案有一部分是在意料以外。

是一个哭着的天使。

那我怎么没有看到眼泪呀。

因为眼泪是透明的啊。

马库斯笑了，摸了摸她的头发，却觉得心中有一种难忍的酸楚。

他知道自己是爱赛门的，有时候早上起来感觉到他不在家心里都会慌张，他以前很少这样，几乎没有一次对一个人有这样的依赖性，他只要拿起来画笔思想里游离着的就只有这个男人的样子，不管他画出来的是什么，都是因为他才会存在，他真的感觉到那一刻是自己的爱意流淌在笔尖，而不是一个苍白单调的想法。

赛门是他的缪斯，只是他还没坦言。他对这件事一直有所顾虑，他怕赛门以这种方式听了会觉得画家只爱着自己的肉体，明明他是爱他的全部的，可是他到底怎样才能让他懂呢。

他只感觉到了思想差异的无力。

崇高的爱和凡俗的爱能够互通吗？

回到家后马库斯从床头柜中找出了那件小的蝴蝶木雕放在手心里，闻了闻上面仍存的木香，这是他爱赛门的开始，从那个肮脏燥热的晚上他提炼出来的无暇爱意，他很清楚自己的感情，哪怕是了解它为何发生得如此毫无理由。

七点左右，赛门从餐馆工作回来，坐在沙发上不知不觉地就躺倒了，却睁着眼睛看着正在作画的马库斯，在空气中闻到一丝烟味。

你抽烟？

偶尔抽。

刚刚在抽？

所以我才开窗户。

那样对你身体不好。

该抽的时候不抽对我情绪不好。

是我早上惹你生气了么？

我对耶稣生气也不会对你生气。

你在画什么？

画你。

我才刚刚回来。

马上画完了。

两分钟后，他把画板拿下来，将它翻过来面向沙发上半躺着的模特。

你觉得怎么样？

整张画是深蓝的色调，五官虽然并不清晰但也能辨别出是赛门，他侧脸闭着眼，一只手抚着自己的脸颊，整张面容可以看到一个蝴蝶的轮廓。

很好看。

这是我第一次梦到你时的感觉。

模特咬了咬嘴唇，试图打破他们之间的沉默。

这张你打算卖多少钱？

这张我不打算卖。

画家把画放回到架子上，走到他的身边蹲下来，闻到他身上洗涤液的味道。

我想你已经累得没力气做饭了。

不，我已经累得没力气活着了。

那就去睡觉吧。画家把他从沙发上拦腰抱起来，一开始他还有点挣扎，认识到自己已经无力逃脱后便变得顺从起来，手臂环住对方的脖子。

我重么。

比一般男人轻。

你还这么抱过别的男人？

没有。

他们两个望着彼此笑了，从明亮的客厅步入了黑暗中的卧室。

赛门被放到床上的时候那只手还抚在画家发热的脖子上，感觉到了侵袭到指尖的性欲。

如果你想现在做，我也允许你。

不，现在我更想你睡觉。

马库斯帮他脱掉了衣服，拿来自己叠好就放在枕边的睡衣为他套上。

底特律即将入秋，他们不能再裸睡了。

 **** **_“他满意地靠着墙，带着一点点温情思考着爱情的渺小，思考着那两只蓝色的、乞求着什么的亮晶晶的大眼睛。”_ **

画家帮他盖好被子，低下身的时候迟疑了一下，随后吻在他的额头。

和我亲吻。

赛门在他起身将要离开的时候抓住了他的手臂。

为什么？

蓝眼睛在阴影中只剩光亮可以辨别。

为了我。

那当然。

马库斯坐到床边，握着对方柔软的手，感觉到一丝微烫，他俯身啄在赛门的嘴唇，对方却执意和他进行热吻，手竟摸到那些敏感的地方，他在舌头交缠的时候还是尝到了酒的苦涩。

模特可能确实是发烧了，不仅如此，他还喝了酒，所以这一切的荒谬似乎都有了理由。

他抓住了那只几乎已经要扯下他裤子的手放回了被子里。

你不喜欢我了，我就知道会有这一天。

赛门梦呓一般的话让马库斯内心骚动不已。

不是今天。

马库斯最后决定和他一起躺下，紧紧抱着他以防他再出手做什么奇怪的事情。

总有一天，你会不爱我，我很清楚，因为我无知而烂俗……所以我不能爱上你，不然就大事不好了，我可离不开你，我什么都不是，你却可以成为任何人。

胡言乱语到这里，赛门将额头靠在他的下巴上啜泣起来。

如果我真的爱上你，我没法想象失去你我会有多痛苦，我一定会疯掉。

画家感到开心，意识到这是一场虚拟式的告白，忍不住抚摸起模特的头发。

模特在他怀里哭着哭着就睡着了，等到听到怀里平稳的呼吸之后，他吻对方微闭着的眼睛，私语的声音像是在夜里某种昆虫的微鸣。

你是我的蝴蝶。

他忍不住爱抚起那张脸，赛门的皮肤似乎越来越柔滑了，像是往他心目中完美的目标发展着，然而他不知道这是不是只因为自己太爱他了，所以不知不觉地让感官也开始欺骗自己。

画家又亲吻了一次睡熟的模特后，轻轻地离开他，即将午夜时也没有像之前那样叫醒他，而是自己带着工具和另一块黄杨木去了干洗店，天亮的时候他雕好了另外一只蝴蝶。

临走前，那个叫约翰的过来和他搭话。

这是给你男朋友做的吗？

他本想澄清，或许是清醒的赛门想让他做的，可是他最终决定保留这个误会。

当然，你觉得怎样？

他将木雕举了起来，橱窗外的天空显出淡紫夹杂着暖橘的色彩。

他想起《香草的天空》那部电影里的经典台词。

**_“等我们下辈子都变成猫再说吧。”_ **

他不介意等，如果是等待赛门，一辈子也无妨。

画家知道自己不会像爱着他的蝴蝶那样去爱第二个人。

困意有一刻朝他汹涌地袭来，而在幻梦与清醒交接之时，他看到蝴蝶从束缚着它的木材中冲破，飞向他理想中的香草天空。


	6. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爱你。他在他耳边说，却用着最小的声音，同时希望模特从未知晓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：One. - Goldmund
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by "One." by Goldmund.

赛门发烧的几天里马库斯负责接下他午夜的工作，在对方痊愈后每天下午仍然会去干洗店打三个小时的工，所以虽然有几天的零收入，一个半月后赛门就攒够了钱。

模特花了周六一个上午整理自己的行李，等到画家从幼儿园回来他已经基本收拾完毕，只差拉着箱子离开这间小公寓。

走了啊。

马库斯只说了这么一句，没有什么乞求，也没有什么挽留。

赛门说嗯，饭在桌子上。

他上前吻了一下马库斯的嘴唇，用最轻、最温柔的方式。

我感激你为我做的一切，马库斯。

门轻轻关上，画家想起他们初见的那一晚，在楼梯的声音逐渐息止后他上前将耳朵贴在靠门缝的地方，希望能再有什么动静出现，比如一个人拉着大行李箱磕碰着台阶的声音。

但是直到他等待到跪下，天也渐渐黑了，他才意识到至少这一天，赛门不会再出现了。

马库斯无论干什么都觉得不对劲，甚至在作画的时候都觉得哪一部分在缓慢流失，于是他干脆出去闲逛，逛到红灯区时看到有几个躲在阴影里的风尘女郎，找了一个穿着深蓝长裙的什么都不想直接吻上去。

去你家还是去旅馆。

旅馆。

画家没有犹豫，两人徒步到了最近的汽车旅馆，连门都没有关好就开始互脱衣服。他好久没有这么粗暴，手都有点生，过去两个月和赛门在一起的时候他们连脱光都需要五分钟，因为他生怕自己会伤害赛门。他很清楚地记得最疯狂的那一次，他以二百美元卖出去一幅画准备庆祝一番，结果两个人在赛门还穿着围裙的时候亲热起来，他拦腰把模特抱起冲向卧室，扔到那张小床上的时候男人突然不知为何缩起身子，抓着枕头挡在自己身前。

赛门嘟囔的声音其实很小，但马库斯却听到了他在说什么。

“爸爸，别打我，求你了。”

那天他们还是做了，因为赛门执意，不想让自己一时应激的反应搅坏了画家的心情。除了性爱的收获外，马库斯还得知了赛门大腿上那些疤痕的由来，自此以后他从来没试图和模特进行任何潦草的性交，他们好好地做着前戏，慢慢地亲吻，温柔至死一般地做爱。

但此时此刻他什么都不用担心，与眼前女人共度一夜是他花钱买来的，他连她的名字都没有必要知道，更不用在乎她有什么过去，为何沦落至此，也许她还挺开心自己做这行。

直到他把自己脱光前一切都还好，可是等到赤裸相对的时候他突然傻眼了，因为他竟然死活都硬不起来。女人有点鄙夷，但又有点担心画家不给钱，所以主动提出给他口交。

半天还是没有什么作用，女人便托起自己硕大的胸部说，我用这里也可以。

马库斯惊觉一点性致都没有，于是从口袋里拿出百元纸钞扔在床上，起身穿好衣服离开。

画家脑中有种被电击的麻痹，很快又变成被火燃烧的痛感，只是自己好像不是人，好像变成了一根蜡烛，他走着走着就要化在街上，身体变少了，可是他却感觉一切更加沉重。

他最终在失落中回到了家，脱光自己倒在床上，上面廉价浴液的花香本应属于两个人。后半夜，回忆带着欲望一起找上他，把他从梦中唤醒，他觉得气愤而无奈，因为崇高的艺术这一次没有战胜本能的性欲，他光着脚到客厅看着自己画的模特手淫，射了两次后才感觉到真正的释放，然而再次躺回床上，他依然是孤独的。

同样孤独的梦里他看见自己的死亡，半张脸陷在深黑的土壤中，身体变得青紫，曾经被追求者们喜爱的绿眼睛这一次也没有了激情，一群蓝色的蝴蝶停在他的身体上吸着他死后体内的生成物，安静无声，他却能听到自己萎缩的声音。

画家的思想似乎随着模特的离去一同消亡，如此缓慢以至于察觉不到，他在第二天醒来的时候好像一切都没什么不同，叫“赛门”的模特也从未到他的家里来。他回到原来的循环中，看着冰箱里留下来的食材慢慢腐烂，罐子里的颜料渐渐干涸，连公寓里赛门的气味与痕迹都在不断消退，只剩下蝴蝶木雕和几十张因他而有的画作提醒着马库斯他的缪斯是真正存在过的，而深处梦中才有的痛苦会提醒着他还不仅没有消逝反而更强烈的爱恋。

他用机械一样的作画频率麻痹着自己，以至于一个月后的一个傍晚赛门带着行李箱再次出现他的家门前时，他差点没有认出这个男人的面孔，因为他强迫自己只记得画中的形象，这让两人之间陷入了很长一段时间的沉默。

嗨，马库斯。

画家盯着来者良久，随后开始做起怪异的事情，他闭上眼上前拉住男人的手亲吻，贴近眼前的人嗅着这具躯体每一处的气味，对方有些惊讶但好像早已做好了心理准备，所以始终没有特别大的动作，只是顺从着他对自己所做的一切。

马库斯最终闻到赛门的呼吸时，将奇怪的互动变成一个吻，对方以最平常的方式回应着，好像在那一瞬间打开了画家记忆的开关。

赛门。

画家感觉到这个名字从自己口中唤出的陌生感，颤抖了一刻后捧住他的脸。

我的蝴蝶。

他们站在门口亲吻了很久，直到画家把模特拥入怀中。

模特把行李放到客厅，两个默契地回到了卧室帮对方脱下衣服，在黑暗侵袭整个房间中的光前，马库斯看到他全裸身体映出来的红色，上前压住他亲吻，然后做爱。

喘息声渐渐停止，房间里只剩下两个人的窃窃私语。

你一点都不想知道我为什么选择回来吗？

我只在乎你回来这件事。

那你想我做你的什么？

模特的手即使是在迟疑的颤抖中也这样温柔。

我把决定权交给你。

画家看着他靠近自己，嘴唇几乎就要贴上，却没有亲吻的意思。

那我决定我们做朋友。

做什么样的朋友？

做……

画家用他的绿眼睛望着归来的男人，手指摸过那细腻起来的皮肤，在阴影中露出笑容。

做那种会睡在一张床上、每天清晨和入夜时互相亲吻的朋友。

一起出门的时候可以手牵手、当众亲吻吗？

可以。

在家的时候可以光着身子像情侣那样打闹吗？

可以。

只要想的话，能每周做爱三次吗？

马库斯看着那双简直勾魂摄魄的蓝眼睛，在被子里找到对方的手扣入指缝间握紧。

可以。

画家感觉自己变得有点得寸进尺。

我可以对你说“我爱你”还不会被打断或者反驳吗？

模特笑了一声，然后说——

可以。

我爱你。

说完，画家和他的朋友亲吻。

那个吻长久缠绵。

模特在两个人的嘴唇还未分离前呢喃着什么，然后起身披着被子跨坐在画家的身上，一只手轻轻抓住对方还没软下来的欲望对准自己接纳它的入口。

我想再来一次。

高潮时分，模特的叫声变得越来越飘忽，画家甚至觉得他在性爱的热量中快要蒸发了，顺着半掩着的窗户从自己怀里流失，于是他找到一个合适的时机立起身来抱着这个真实、带着温度、因为自己的进入而颤抖的身体。他又拿回了主动权，一只手臂紧紧搂着对方的腰部，挺进的动作有力却依然温柔。

看着我。

模特的手抚住了他的脖子，睁开的眼睛里满是被情绪渲染得更为强烈的色欲。

赛门。

他吻着对方的胸部，用自己的舌头挑逗那个敏感的地方。

马库斯……

手指摸到下巴的时候或许模特是想让画家别这样做，可是因为快感带来的酥麻感让他做任何动作都像是在迎合着对方的侵入，比如身体，比如思想，比如感情。

他自己安静了下来，没再呼喊任何名字或者请求，任凭画家掌控着自己，直到感觉终于达到顶峰。

他们本该早早地睡下，马库斯在疲惫感中却找不到一丝困意，他感到自己四肢的松弛，脑中的想法却愈发强烈，他睁着眼睛直到感觉怀中人的呼吸变得平稳，然后偷偷地脱离开他们的怀抱，穿上短裤从床头柜里拿出几张画纸和炭笔去了卫生间。

他那个时候还硬着，上厕所都有些麻烦，解决完生理问题后他坐在马桶上拿起放在水池边不知哪年哪月的杂志垫着纸画了起来，没有五官的男人跪坐在草地上，所有私密的地方都被蝴蝶和花瓣遮住，微扬起头像赛门高潮时候的样子。

画家的指甲划过纸上男人的胸膛与腹部，听到脑中挣扎的灵感就像性爱尽头渴望射精那般期望着释放，紧接着又连画了好几张，午夜两点才回到床上，小心地抱住睡熟的男人，希望自己身上的凉意不会弄醒他。

我爱你。

他在他耳边说，却用着最小的声音，同时希望模特从未知晓。

爱会让人脆弱，爱会让人盲目，不都是这样说么？

**_“他看着她，心想他真是美丽，美得让人很难离开，但是窗子以外的那个世界更加美丽，而如果他为此抛弃他所爱的女人，这个世界则会因为他付出了背叛爱情的代价而弥足珍贵。”_ **


	7. just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赛门于某个瞬间在他的感官里变得异常得小，小得一只手就能握住，小得不像一个独立的个体，一抹色彩就能把他遮掉，好像手指轻轻略过一寸，他就抚摸过模特的全身，好像他亲吻他，他的一生就会就此结束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：Comptine D'un Autre Été, L'après-Midi - Yann Tiersen
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by the soundtrack "Comptine D'un Autre Été, L'après-Midi" by Yann Tiersen, "Saudades" by Sangre De Muerdago or "Voice In The Eyes" by Luigi Rubino.

他们履行了作为“朋友”的一切承诺，用亲吻迎接一天的开始和结束，去超市采购的时候手牵着手像对还在中学的情侣，在家中赤裸相拥，用毯子裹住身体坐在床上开着手电筒分享一些已经足以启齿的秘密，唯一的破例是他们每周做爱四次，有时甚至五次，以至于赛门不得不买一些补身体的食材。

“我们不该这样频繁地做爱了。”

画家在他转身洗手的时候尝了尝已经煮到八分好的汤。

“味道不错，我不介意我们每天做爱。”

赛门调整了自己的时间表，辞掉画室和餐厅的工作，改到上午去干洗店，跟约翰协调好后马库斯会在工作日的时候和他一起过来值班，他忠心的“朋友”还在想着怎么给他整到一份在幼儿园的工作，尽管他很喜欢小孩子，但他知道没有一个像样的学历，又不像马库斯那样有一技之长，他几乎不可能争取到做幼师的工作，所以当一个周六马库斯带着消息回来的时候，他还以为对方在开玩笑。

“你跟他们说什么了？”

“我说你真的非常、非常会照顾人。”

“你跟他们说我们在一起了吗？”

“我们不是普通朋友吗？”

赛门禁不住红了脸，便转过身继续准备他们的晚饭。

“怎么了，我们不是？”

马库斯从后面抱住他亲吻，他们已经没有第一次这样相拥时的矜持，在画家的几番撩拨后，他索性关掉了灶火，牵引着朋友的手伸进他的裤子，在和对方继续热吻自己的时候和他道谢。

“每天下午两点到四点，”马库斯爱抚着他的欲望，“我们可以一起回家。”

“我还不习惯你说‘一起’。”

“或许你更不习惯我说‘我们’。”

画家感觉到一直在他们之间隔阂的那块无形的冰墙还没有消失，可是它在融化——不是吗？他在自己的手臂上感受到赛门的温度，他此时此刻与他一起鲜活的生命，逐渐加快的呼吸，起伏的身体，不再那样敏感的皮肤……他知道自己手中握着的是本能，是最直接的渴望，但他只想这样亲吻他，似乎比他们融为一体更为重要。

“我饿了。”

他在男人勃起前抽出了手。

画家觉得他的蝴蝶会生气，因为他们从来没在后者回来后这样突兀地打断一次性爱。他轻轻地抱着他，听他被自己全心全意却戛然而止的取悦激出来的喘息，被关在外面的冬日的冷气似乎在透过一切可能的缝隙闯进他们共同生活的小公寓，让他瑟瑟发抖。

已经是冬天了。

赛门低沉的声音里除了小心翼翼、令人怜爱的柔和以外什么都没有，没有责备，没有愠怒。

这是他回应爱的方式吗？

也许他的温柔与美好后面隐藏着不安、隐藏着失落、隐藏着无穷无尽的痛苦与愤怒呢？

马库斯握住了他的手，像对待珍贵的瓷器那样轻轻抚摸，在清冷的房间里，他们是彼此唯一的热源，发热到灼烧的灵魂。

你想看电影吗？

晚餐后？

晚餐时也行。

画家许多年后回忆起这个晚上时，总会觉得这真像一场梦，在这理想、美丽到以至于不真实的梦境里他似乎交到了所有好运，难得正常运作的放映机，口感恰到好处的意面，对方不自觉靠在他肩上的头和与他相扣的手，十一月的底特律终于迎来第一场雪，月光映着飘零的雪花顺着高处的窗照进来，他们和电影中的主角们一同分享着各自爱人的亲吻。

电影在放映的时候还带着些杂音，讲述着一对荷兰恋人的故事，身为雕塑家的男主角在海滩上发着疯，捡到一瓶不知何年何月的杜松子酒打开仰头便饮尽，躺在地上装死。

真是个疯狂的男人。

画家感觉到怀里的声音顺着他们相贴的肌肤传来，比听觉更加迅速。

等到明年夏天，我们也应该去海边。

做什么，赤身裸体地被你那样埋在沙子里吗？

不，就坐在那里和你聊天。

聊什么？

比如你三十岁以后会是什么样。

不要像他一样偷偷剪掉我的头发。

不是所有艺术家都是一个样。

马库斯抚摸着赛门的脸颊，那一刻昏暗和模糊都让他想起电影里黄昏将逝时女主角被海风吹拂得凌乱的红发，身后远处的云染上薰衣草的色彩，亲吻着涨潮的大海。

**_“不要鲜花，不要亲吻。”_ **

赛门抚上他的脖子，忽然亮起的镜头并没有打断他们短暂的亲密。

电影又放了一会后，画家感到自己的胳膊被轻轻地抓住，转头对上那双他热爱的蓝眼睛，它们的主人面露疲色，好像呼出的气息都变得缓慢。

我不知道为什么会这么累。

赛门说着，很乖顺地将头垫在他的大腿上。

你介意我这样陪你看完电影吗？

我们可以改天再看。

没有哪一天会比今天晚上更适合你把它看完了。

画家抚摸着他的发鬓。

它总是出毛病，你比我更清楚。

马库斯享受这样爱抚着他的模特，用着比他作画还要轻柔的触碰感受他欲望存在的理由。

他沉醉在这样的接触中，直到女主角的大喊把他叫醒，而躺在他大腿上的赛门已沉沉睡去。

我拉出血了。

我和我母亲一样，我有癌症。

她在她丈夫的怀里惊慌失措，连美丽的脸庞都狰狞得丑陋。

雕塑家几番安抚后终于让她平静，自己一个人到卫生间里捡起马桶里的排泄物查看。

是昨天吃的红头菜。

画家不知道自己是不是被怀中的睡意传染了，在后面那样跌宕起伏、激烈的爱恋与分手中竟然感到自己控制不住眼皮的闭合，强撑着没一会便躺倒在沙发上抱着模特一起睡了过去，最后的记忆是雕塑家开着车到海边放走了那只鸽子，让鸟儿飞向尚还灿烂的夕阳。

夜深的时候，他听见碟片被弹出的声音，雪天的冷意先找上了他裸露的脚趾，在几番颤抖后他终于在午夜醒来，看到窗外的雪还在下，而手臂环着的人又在睡梦中不知不觉地缩起身体。

他抱着赛门回到卧室的时候对方朦胧地醒来，勾着他的脖子问结局如何。

他们分手了。

画家为他们盖上被子。

我要是他的妻子我也会离开他。

模特还没有完全从之前的作息调整过来，夜越深他就会越清醒。

画家默不作声，但他的问题已经很明显，在他的朋友离开他们的床上时他思考着那个一直伺机潜伏的疑问——赛门是否会离开他？

和他在一起的时候不快乐吗？他还从来没有对任何人有这样挚诚而热烈的感情，只有对这个总是一遍又一遍地重复自己并不值得被爱的金发男人，究竟是哪点吸引他呢？是长相吗？连赛门也很清楚，对于常人，自己标准的五官是他全身上下最值钱的东西，可是画家知道如果仅仅是临摹他的轮廓和样貌并不会让自己有那种爆炸喷涌一般的灵感。

马库斯会梦到他们两个人都变成了不确定的形体，连身体都可以被光穿透，漫无目的地漂浮的时候，他伸出手抓住了对方那颗发着微弱红光的心脏——冒着被烫伤的危险——他感到疼痛，但他知道自己不敢放手，在他向来潇洒无畏背后的潜意识中，他害怕赛门离开他那一天的重现。

赛门回来的时候拿着碟片和几个半透明的塑料小袋子，里面红色的颗粒状物质让画家突然想起来他的朋友刚刚回来时对他说的话。

**_你不想知道我为什么回来吗？_ **

他的脑子里一瞬间出现了很多可怕的猜想，看着对方的眼神都显得茫然。

我不能拯救你吗？

“盘坏掉了。”赛门举起崩裂开的光盘给他看，随后把它放在床头的小柜子上。

这时候画家才意识到他换上了自己那件大号的白色T恤，似乎能感觉到几个月前他这样出现在他面前时腾出的热气。

“也许是时候买一个新的放映机了。”

马库斯的沉默一定把他吓坏了。

怎么了？你怎么一句话都不说。

你……很需要钱吗？

画家的困意几乎荡然无存。

我什么时候都很需要钱。

赛门站在他面前不敢继续靠近，裸露的双腿都有点发抖。

但是追债人已经好久没有上门了。

我是办妥了这件事才回来的。

怎么了，是他们来打扰你了吗？

如果你介意的话，我也可以离——

不，没有那回事。

画家决定把话说清楚。

你在卖红冰吗？

没有。

你为什么会这么想？

话刚说完，男人似乎就明白了他的纠结，扶着额头自己都笑了出来，等到缓和过来后他向画家抖了抖那几袋可疑的东西。

你在说这个吗？

没有回应。

这只是糖果而已，你没有吃过吗？

模特走过来坐下的时候有些不自然，似乎比往常更远一点。

画家接过对方手上的糖，上面卡通人物的形象再一次证实了赛门的说法。

这种包装卖得更便宜一点。

在马库斯仍然想不出什么好的回应后，赛门干脆把它们拿走扔到一边背对着他躺了下来。

算了，这么晚还是不要吃了，对牙齿不好。

画家从后面抱住他的时候他没有抗拒。

这是第一个他们入睡前没有亲吻的夜晚，只是为了几包糖果。

马库斯第一次感觉到自己过分的愚蠢，竟然惊慌、后悔得整个晚上都没有睡着，向来主动的他甚至连抱紧赛门的勇气都没有了，害怕他的蝴蝶会感到压力以至于突然挣脱。

他感觉自己刚刚入睡一秒就被赛门叫醒了，他拼命地抑制住了自己的起床气，并且庆幸赛门仍然用亲吻的方式，让他知道代价并没有那样重大。

我晚上说了很多蠢话。

他试探着收紧手臂，并且握住了对方的手。

我不该怀疑你——

我知道你是担心我。

赛门的打断让他有些受伤，而这种彰显脆弱的感情令他恼火，他还从未处于这样的劣势过，担惊受怕、患得患失，越是想了解对方的想法却越感觉到头脑中的混乱。

我原谅你了。

模特说着，转过身来面对他，他忍不住就吻了他的额头，而对方似乎也期待着这样一个带着歉意的吻。

虽然我也不知道这有什么可原谅的。

赛门嘀咕着，没有因为画家在自己大腿上带着色欲的抚摸而感到抵触。

我这是因为糖果和你吵架了吗，这有够好笑的。

我来补偿你，怎么样？

马库斯的手触到他衣摆下裸露的私密位置。

你晚上是想和我做爱的，不是吗？

手抚上肩头的时候，画家知道这是一个对他此刻作为的肯定回答，听到的却不是这样。

得去上班了，马库斯。

可以骑车去。

他贴近吻着模特的眼睛。

汤姆森先生那辆车三年都没骑过一次，我可以把锁撬掉。

或许我们可以买一辆新的，等下次再买放映机。

赛门的脸上因为他的取悦而浮现出红色。

我们？

用我们的钱。

我们一起去买。

是的。

听起来很不错。

画家的另一只手在抚摸上那张在他眼里如此完美无暇的脸时禁不住颤抖。

我爱你。

他脱口而出，而对方却依然执意将那三个单词憋在嘴里，在被自己完全掌控的情况下最后能够坚守的举动就是咬紧牙关。

为什么不说“我爱你”？

最终赛门轻轻推开了他，看起来有点恍然若失地坐了起来，他恋恋不舍地让自己的手追随着模特的身体，半趴在床上搂着对方的腰，样子滑稽得像八十年代电视上求饶的卡通人物，他听着赛门带着无奈的笑声，想要起身却被自己拽得更紧。

我要怎样你才能放开让我去上班？

马库斯稍微送了松手，顺着他的肩膀攀上来将下巴垫在他的颈窝，用带着倦意的声音答道，我想听你说“我爱你”。

他心里似乎有恶作剧得逞的笑声，甚至他都分辨不出是不是自己的声音，可是另一方面，他对自己这样卑微的乞求感到气馁。这样一个美好的早上需要这么多的不快吗？

他甚至没有感到赛门的果断，在这个小公寓沉寂了好一会后才听到他渴望的答复。

我爱你。

赛门侧过脸吻着他的左额。

再说一遍。

那双作画的手又一次伸进了宽松的衣服里。

我爱你。

画家吻上模特的嘴唇，享受着对方低沉而平静的声音在触碰自己皮肤产生的细微震动，随后他皱起了眉，好像它们顺着轻贴着的皮肤如同电流一般流过自己的全身，带来微妙却令人愉悦的瘙痒。

再说一遍。

他把他抱得更紧。

马库斯……

他总能把这个普普通通的名字讲得如此迷人。

是因为他太爱他了吗？

画家扳过他的脸，看着他迷离的蓝眼睛试图躲避自己的目光，甚至胆怯到全身发着抖，让他错以为自己怀里的是什么无家可归的小动物或者犯了错的小孩。

赛门于某个瞬间在他的感官里变得异常得小，小得一只手就能握住，小得不像一个独立的个体，一抹色彩就能把他遮掉，好像手指轻轻略过一寸，他就抚摸过模特的全身，好像他亲吻他，他的一生就会就此结束。

画家从来没像现在一样渴望能够暂时屏蔽掉自己的情感，好让它们不再灼烧自己的肉体，而他紧拥着的人却不会懂这种痛苦。

他们的亲吻渐渐深入起来，而画家最终把模特留在了床上。在他进入之前，对方伏在他身上，将耳朵贴在他的左胸。

这是最后一次，马库斯。

每一次他都这样说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中所提到的电影为保罗·范霍文的《土耳其狂欢》
> 
> The film mentioned in the fic is "Turkish Delight" directed by Paul Verhoeven.


	8. dumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赛门竟然把他抱得更紧，让他完全没有拒绝的理由，在这逐渐被白色覆盖起来的静谧世界里，只有这个声音如此真实，哪怕画家还能听到自己耳中的警笛鸣响，似乎它要开到时间的尽头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：Comptine D'un Autre Été, L'après-Midi - Yann Tiersen
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by the soundtrack "Comptine D'un Autre Été, L'après-Midi" by Yann Tiersen, "Saudades" by Sangre De Muerdago or "Voice In The Eyes" by Luigi Rubino.

马库斯·曼弗雷德一直都爱着美的事物。

小时候，他喜欢母亲梳妆打扮的样子，尤其是在那些傍晚，他坐在她身后的床上，闻着狭小房间里从她身上飘散出来玫瑰香，看着镜子里的她把自己的面容一点点装扮起来，她的秩序、她的温柔、她的无暇，哪怕再多化学物质的堆积也无法掩盖住的最本质的美丽，甚至是那个常来的男人敲响他们的家门后，在沉默中脱掉他母亲的衣服时也是一样。他被母亲说去下楼玩会儿，可是他通常情况下总是蹲在家门旁边，隔着门听里面隐隐约约的男女交媾时情不自禁的喘息。有几次他甚至被抓包，抬起头毫不畏惧地和那个西装革履的男人对视。

他到来和离开的区别不过是额头上的几丝汗水和身上残留的女人的幽香。

画家的母亲老得非常快，作为一个单亲母亲，她的时间大多都花在了那个男人唯一留给他的孩子上，旧梳妆台在画家开始学习算数之后不久的某一天里被放到了社区的拍卖集市上，穿着被洗得发白的水手服的马库斯坐在摊位旁的小凳子上，拿着他简陋的画板描绘着那些路过、有几面眼缘的人们，有个中年妇女——很明显比她母亲更为年长——停住了，问他梳妆台要多少钱。

刚刚上小学的画家说，两百美元。

对方的笑声让他感到不舒服，他直到后来长大也不明白，为什么有人可以笑得那么难听。

“怎可能？”女人的声音抑扬顿挫，可是在他耳中更多的是矫揉造作之态，“它顶多三十美元。”

“就是两百美元。”马库斯没有一点退步地坚持。

“三十——二美元，怎么样，小帅哥？”

“两百美元。”

“你可不要这么固执。”

“它可比你值钱多了。”

最终他被母亲揪着耳朵扔回了屋里，旧梳妆台被那个女人用二十美元买走。

他在客厅的地上坐了一下午，直到他心中最美丽的女人摇头叹气地把折叠架搬进来，而小小的马库斯就一直盯着那张黄绿格子的棉麻桌布。

你知道它本来可以多卖十美元吗？

或者两百美元。

马库斯离她有五米远，但是却可以清晰地看到从她发际流下来的汗水。

女人没有再接话，而是把拍卖的钱收了起来，她的孩子低头仔细听着硬币在她围裙口袋里碰撞的声音，如同学校里女孩们喜欢戴的花里胡哨、带着流苏和亮片的发卡，想着几年前的那些寂静得似乎被静音的傍晚。

画家马库斯·曼弗雷德在那懵懂的年纪开始一直都试图抹去如这般与自己母亲争吵的回忆，远离了那个逐渐陌生起来的家乡以保持着他最初对母亲的印象。在梦中回到故地的时候，他走到卧室的门外看着母亲化妆的样子，他们家中最大的窗户就在那个拥挤的房间，在外面紫橘色的天光和屋中微弱灯光的交织下他看不清床上年幼的自己，只能望着女人的侧影与那忘却了多年的轮廓，抬起脚想走得更近，叫她一声“母亲”，可是走到最后要碰上那副记忆中的面容的时候，潜伏着的香气原形毕露，混带着廉价颜料和松节油的浓重气味跑了出来。

他的指尖触上女人的脸，从梦中醒来，意识到那只是一幅根据记忆创造出来的画作。

马库斯再也没有这样的心动，直到赛门在那个燥热的夜晚出现。无论赛门离开还是陪在他身边，他都不断地创造，它们可能是垃圾，也可能是他再也无法复制出来的杰作，他想要赛门永远存活，而不是像自己的母亲一样永远变成只存在在他记忆里的一幅画。但他也清楚自己正在恐慌，他在试图在自己心中创造另一个赛门，在他那些混乱而美丽的梦中这一点得以证实：他从卧室中醒来，看到客厅中的二人，坐到沙发上当了一个观众，发现自己看着赛门的样子是那样的露骨、危险、充满占有欲，心中五味陈杂。他不想伤害赛门，所以他忍着不去表现自己一丝一毫的矛盾疯狂，而且即使最终对方会选择离开他，他也会在沉默的痛苦中接受，因为他是如此得爱他，就像保护着自己精神中的最后一方净土，或者说，在这濒临崩塌的属于他的城池中，赛门的存在是他最后的一道防线。

他们的生活渐渐好了起来，画家越来越多地在他爱的人脸上看到自然的笑容，他当然喜欢看到赛门笑，喜欢看他暂时的快乐洋溢在脸上，似乎让他们周围的光都更亮了一些，甚至是他们睡去时头顶的星星——但他知道这还不够，赛门并不能对他敞开心扉，在他抱着模特时，他更加清楚地明白这一点：他隔着睡衣感受男人的温度，手小心翼翼地摸上对方心脏的位置轻抚，他能感觉到这具身体的起伏和平稳心跳下潜藏着的永远放不下的对明天的恐惧。

他们赶着冬天去了底特律新建起来的滑冰场，靠着和保安搞好关系，马库斯在圣诞节的那天午夜一点开了锁带着赛门悄悄溜进去，他拿出来场地提供的最高级的滑冰鞋，而赛门坐在一边看着他，一边顺从着他们的错误，一边谴责着自己选择纵容的罪行。

“我们不该这样。”

赛门呼出的气息在马库斯眼中比任何事物都要具象化，他甚至能感受到那转瞬而逝的白色中的暖意。

马库斯只想靠近这个生命，而他也一向忠于自己的想法，所以他一边换鞋一边就二话没说地上前亲吻了金发男人，这种深情的亲吻在即将结束的时候引来笑声，赛门那双美丽的蓝眼睛望着他，说我们不能在这里做。

如果赛门没这么说，他那天晚上一定会想法设法地在滑冰场做一次，哪怕是在冰面上也没关系。

他们不出意料地在冰面上出了很多乱子，赛门用着很礼貌的方式骂着他那些把自己也拖倒的动作，在互相搀扶中仍然避免不了坐在冰上的狼狈结局。但是马库斯不在乎这些，他抓紧所有的机会亲吻他的蝴蝶，甚至丝毫不介意对方的冰刀剐坏了他羽绒服的口袋。

跟着少量棉花掉出来的还有那几袋被扔到地上的糖，连马库斯自己也不知道为什么它们会在那里。

看来是个弥补的绝佳机会。

他看着赛门红起来的脸。

画家的脑子里总是蹦出来这样的点子。

“草莓味。”

他装模做样甩了甩包装，知道自己此刻干什么都会把对方逗笑。

“别毒害那个好心的保安了。”

赛门抓着他的手臂，话里是带着恳求之意的，但他只是微微低下头继续轻吻着他，一个又一个亲吻，对方全部都闭着眼回应，在那短暂的间歇中念出他的名字。

马库斯。

画家在听到自己的名字被他念出的时候总有一种想要死亡的冲动，因为这让他开始思考未来一切可能把他们分开的因素，他慌张地想要那个时刻就拉着赛门去死，说为了爱情、为了理想、为了美丽的你。

赛门一定会说他疯了，所以他继续忍着这些冲动，撕开锯齿，仰头将糖倒进嘴里，然后将它们含着，听着那些躺在舌头上的糖果跳动的声音，睁开眼看他唯一的朋友。

模特的五官柔和、标准，他长得几乎有些大众，并不美得独具一格。他只是这样一个普通的人而已，可是画家这么爱他，到了极端的时候甚至只能想到殉情的可能。

画家把手套摘下来，捧住他的脸，静静地看着他，看着他蓝眼中的漩涡，瞳仁周边围绕着一丝同样美丽的葱绿，不自觉地笑起来，他还没感觉到这么安心，这么幸福。

“我爱你，你知道吗？”

他说的时候，口中的糖依然在发着声响。

赛门抚上他的手，只是看着他，露出那个他再熟悉不过的温婉得如同多年前他母亲一般的笑。

“我知道。”

“你有没有听腻我对你说这句话了？”

马库斯那天晚上感到他因为赛门的眼睛沉醉得不能自已，平时情话连篇，当时却结结巴巴得什么都说不清，只是偶尔傻笑几下，看着赛门的时候更像是在发呆，对着一个不存在的东西失神，直到赛门也脱下了手套，将他染上冷意的手扣紧，有些犹豫地慢慢靠近他。

赛门在贴上他颤抖的嘴唇的时候停下了。

我可以亲你吗？

他们在画家的无言中僵持了几乎有五秒，直到他在呼吸交融中点头回应道，当然。

那个吻一直持续到舌尖上的糖完全融化。

“我爱你。”

模特在亲吻结束前说道。

他们离开滑冰场的时候已经是凌晨三点，骑着汤姆森先生那辆生了不少锈的自行车在空无一人的大街上游荡。马库斯拐了不少弯，刻意避开那个从来不会彻底安静下来的闹市区，在离公寓不到几百米的地方却因为听到警车的靠近一不小心撞上了街道边的垃圾箱。

骑着破成那样的自行车上路被看到了肯定要交罚款，更何况这辆经历了几年风雨的车上还载着两个成年男人。

马库斯的直觉是带着赛门躲起来，就在那个垃圾箱的后面，他们静静地屏息呆在昏暗灯光照不到的阴影里，在警察的脚步声逐渐靠近时看着彼此的眼睛，连腐烂食物的恶臭都阻止不了模特身上的香气流入画家的感官。

他一直在憋着自己的笑，而对方示意他千万不要出差错。他张开嘴呼吸了一下，然后将手指放在嘴唇上告诉赛门继续保持沉默，在得到回应后，他轻轻地张开双臂把他的朋友拉进怀里，在感觉到对方的心跳后将头靠在金发男人的肩上。

等到警察离开后画家还没有放开，于是模特只好贴着他的耳边说，我们回家得洗澡。

你真香。

马库斯。

画家感到天上飘起了雪花。

我们得回家了。

我们的家里既没有圣诞树，也没有烟囱让圣诞老人进来，为什么要回去。

马库斯那一刻意识到自己肆无忌惮的疯狂了，就像电影里的雕塑家一样，喝掉一整瓶从沙滩上捡到的杜松子酒，浮夸地表演一场蓄意死亡。

他从来没想到击败他高傲的竟然是自己引以为豪的胡思乱想。

我不想在垃圾箱旁边和你做爱。

赛门竟然把他抱得更紧，让他完全没有拒绝的理由，在这逐渐被白色覆盖起来的静谧世界里，只有这个声音如此真实，哪怕画家还能听到自己耳中的警笛鸣响，似乎它要开到时间的尽头。

好吧。

这是马库斯口中极为陌生的一个词，因为他还从来没向任何人这样妥协过。

赛门把倒在一边的自行车扶起来，拍了拍上面的泥雪后坐了上去。

还是不要你骑了。

画家在他的眼里看到自己渴望的光。

我记得再骑一会儿还会有一个垃圾箱。

马库斯在后座上抱着赛门的时候想起自己的小时候，他的母亲躲避着那些警察，因为聪明的女人知道他们靠近自己并不是真正为了她骑车带孩子这档事，而是为了她，哪怕只是一些下流的黄色笑话她也不能拿他们怎么样。在几次陪笑后她终于在不堪自尊被伤害的愤怒中带着马库斯绕远路，哪怕有时候要五点叫醒她还在身体成长阶段的儿子，而在有些时候，她会在自行车掉了链子慌张得怎么也接不上后开始哭。

马库斯·曼弗雷德一直记得那个傍晚，是与那些在床上观察着化妆的母亲不一样的傍晚。曼弗雷德夫人丢掉了酒店服务员的工作，直到很晚才出现在马库斯的学校门前，当时画家就已经习惯性地背着画板了，而母亲什么话都没说，情绪低迷地从老师手中牵走等了她两个多小时的孩子。那时自行车被忽如其来的大风刮倒，不仅链条松开了，车还正好磕到了她的膝盖，磨破了一层皮。

她什么都没说，脱下自己的白色手套放回包里，直接徒手把链条接上，当有男人过来问她要不要帮忙的时候，她有些气急败坏地大喊叫他们滚开，让他们离自己远点。

几张纸不可能擦掉她手上的污渍，于是她让马库斯自己坐上来。

马库斯不知道为什么那天他们能那么倒霉，骑到半途的时候画板的带子断了，从肩上脱落后掉到马路上，他跟她说东西掉了，他得去拿，可是她没有回应，而且一意孤行地往前继续骑着，直到链条这次干脆断了，他们一起摔在路边。

她开始哭了，伴随着怒火，腿开始流血，她疼得站不起来，然后她冲马库斯吼，要他去把那该死的画板拿回来，看到马库斯一动不动甚至动手打他的后背。

马库斯恍惚地看着她崩溃的样子，甚至在抹眼泪的时候把漂亮的脸上留满了黑色的痕迹。但他真的在几下在小臂上的疼痛后回去找自己的画板。

他找不到它，于是漫无目的地在路上闲逛迷路了，最终被一个还算好心的人带到警察局。

他坐在一个警官的座椅上转着圈，看着门口挂着的表，时间一点点流失，但是她还没出现。他觉得一定是她决定不再要自己这个没用的累赘了，他好几次听到那些外人伤人的话，叫他是吃光自己母亲的小黑鬼，说她要没有他肯定早已嫁人了……但他没有哭，拿起桌子上的原子笔开始在几周前的报纸上画些脑子里奇奇怪怪的图案。

他睡着了以后她才来，比他们分离时更加狼狈，他在睡梦中闻到几乎快要殆尽的母亲身上的香气，听到她止不住的一句又一句道歉，在他的衬衣上都抹上了自行车链条上那些带着刺鼻味道的黑油。

警官把他们送回了家，马库斯坐在后座一直不言不语，直到下车的那一刻，他突然扒到驾驶座椅上，大声问那个警官你是不是要和我妈妈做爱。

从那一耳光开始，马库斯就知道他们肯定有一天会再也不见，而分开他们的并不是死亡，无论是他的母亲真的不要他了，还是他自己离开。他一直都在为这样一天做着准备，为了他们母子的决裂，即使她曾经在他心中是那样无与伦比的理想的美丽。

两个月后的生日他收到了新画板作为礼物，而他再也没有画他的母亲，直到多年后他已离开她多时，终于可以在释然中描绘出记忆里的她。

车在公寓楼下停稳，画家从回忆中醒来，感觉到自己的臀部被硌得酸痛，他从后座下来后睁开眼睛看着赛门把车放好，惊觉如今他拥有的一切都是那么圆满，他无比地想要去死。

倒在雪地里的时候他听到赛门惊恐地叫他的名字，于是他拍了拍身旁积攒起来已经变得松软的一层薄雪，用自己疲惫不堪的声音说道，躺在我身边。

你疯了吗，你会生病的。

画家什么都没有说，只是看着天上飘落的雪花，等待着他的蝴蝶。

赛门面露忧色地依了他这任性的要求，侧躺在他的身边，握住了他的手。

你很神奇。

画家转头看着他。

你把一个破烂自行车骑得像个摇篮一样。

上楼去睡吧。

他看见模特的睫毛上沾上了雪，又那样迅速地融化。

我想永远爱你。

赛门靠近他抚摸着他的眉骨，语气温柔，像在抚慰一个孩子。

你太困了，马库斯。

我会永远爱你。

他用手勾住模特的脖子亲吻。

你不知道自己在承诺什么。

你是我的蝴蝶。

我们会冻死在这里的。

赛门已经有点发抖了。

冻死在家门前也太可笑了点，马库斯。

画家看着他在被白雪点缀的面孔，冻得微红的面孔上那双蓝眼睛闪着光亮，还有他呼吸出的白气……紧接着马库斯抬起头，望向没有星星的夜空，想到童年里街道上底特律引以为豪的机油气味，想到地下连接这整个城市的下水管道，想到医院里无数的心脏病人，想到咳嗽声，想到街头行人们的眼泪，想到男男女女在床上赤裸的身体，想到颜料和松节油，想到他的母亲，想到这个躺在他面前的人，想到爱——他们离得这样近，比任何一次做爱都更要亲密。

和你冻死在家门前没什么不好的。

赛门的手静悄悄地拿了上来，抚摸着他的肩头，整个身体都在向他靠拢。

我想和你一起活下去。

马库斯不知道这是不是为了让他们尽快跳离这个“赏雪”境地的客套话还是真的发自赛门的内心，但他意识到这句表态足以让他继续屈服，为了赛门，每一次，从始至终。

或许是被冷意震慑出了幻觉，他觉得赛门变成了一颗星星。

你无法想象你在雪里有多美丽。

在不知多久的对视后，他悻悻地从雪地里坐起来，赛门跟随着他的动作起身，吻了吻他被白雪冻得冰凉的左颊。

回家里吧。

他默许了，从踏上第一节台阶到从兜里摸出钥匙，他都紧紧握着模特的手。

赛门脱好衣服进了浴室后他也跟着进去，这不是他们第一次在这里赤裸相对了，从赛门回到那里的那一天开始，只要可以，他们都会一起淋浴。

他说，我们要省水费。

可是他也常常忘记关紧水龙头。

他们在已经旧得发黄的浴帘里拥着对方，花洒里喷出来的水忽冷忽热，画家轻轻吻着模特那轻颤着的肩头，在长久的沉默后问出了已经不再拥有意义的问题。

“你为什么选择回来？”

他感到对方环在腰部的手臂放松后反而抱得更紧。

“因为我想念你，我已经很久没有这样的感觉，所以它出现的时候我感到痛苦，它让我回来找你，而我目前还没有后悔。”

他多么喜欢这个回答。

我很满意这个答案。

现在你也可以问我一个问题，我会如实回答。

这并没有花费模特多长时间斟酌。

“为什么爱我？”

马库斯应该早已预料到这个问题。

“我爱你，因为你的坦诚。你愿意把自己那些没有光彩的过去交付给我，让我理解，让我决断，不管你会得到什么回应，我知道我们彼此信任；我爱你也因为你的不安，我知道你对世间几乎一切都抱有恐惧，小到每一秒的决定，大到不可见的未来，这是人之常情，你因为拥有这些而在我眼中如此得真实，比任何假装努力生活的人都要虔诚。

“我爱你，不是因为你会做饭、会做家务、会照顾小孩子、会说些安慰人的鬼话，你过得这样糟糕，和我一样都在阴沟里生活，甚至事实或许是，我们不在同一条阴沟中求生，可是我爱你。我或许讲不出什么理由了，只是看着你、能感受到你我就已经感到无比满足，我知道你在的时候我可以画出任何东西，而没有任何东西可以代替你给我这种无尽的灵感。

“我爱你，因为你让我意识到我除了在自己的世界里创作还有更多，因为你让我清醒。

“我喜欢你的身体、你的样貌、你的声音，可是我爱的是在这具体形态下的你，我看着你的眼睛就知道我爱你。我知道自己无论表现得多么平静，和你在一起多么快乐，我都在煎熬之中，因为我知道我们一定会有分离的那一天，无论是这感情的终结还是死亡，但是我宁愿忍受这种预知结局的痛苦也要爱你。既然无论如何失去都是注定的，那么爱总比不爱更要值得。

“也许有一天等我们都死去，被埋在地底下渐渐腐烂，连骨头都会被消磨，如果真的会这样，我希望我们的尸骨可以挨在一起……哪怕我们被迫分开，那也没关系，因为我们的生命是一个永恒不会停息的轮回，当我们都变回原子——就像地球生命的最开始一样——我也会在那个特定的时刻找到你，就像这一生我们是在画室相遇一样。等我们都死去以后，我们最终会变成其他人，甚至是猫、狗、毛毛虫、儿童手表、垃圾桶、自行车上的铜锈，变成雪花，像今天一样飘下来，落在一个和你一样美丽的人的睫毛上融化变成水。但我知道即便是这样，我也会和你一起飘下来；即便我变成单细胞生物，我失去思想、失去情感，我也会爱你。”

画家听到水流的声音渐渐息止，是他忠心的朋友关闭了花洒。

“很浪漫。”

赛门抬起头。

“只是我觉得你以后不一定会找到我。”

他握住了画家的手，在对方想要开口前制止了他。

“可是至少这一次你找到我了。”

马库斯忘记了是谁先亲吻，他只记得它长久而美好，带着赛门身上特有的香气，永远不会弥散。

“让我们做恋人吧。”

他听到赛门说。

“这会和之前有任何不同吗？”

“没什么不同。”


	9. lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 门外其他住户嘈杂的声音在时间渐晚时静了下来，门前灯被一个个地关掉，很快他们的房间中只能听到不远处的潮水声，月光透过拉紧的窗帘照射进来，映着两人从不够长的被子中露出来叠在一起的脚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm：Voice In The Eyes - Luigi Rubino 食用
> 
> The author suggest that you read this chapter accompanied by "Voice In The Eyes" by Luigi Rubino.

马库斯·曼弗雷德在他二十二岁那年的夏天带着他的爱人去了海边。

半年前画家提起这件事时绝对不是从电影里偶然得来的灵感。他从拥有感情的那一刻开始就一直渴望着看到大海，不是从旅游纪念品小店里的明信片上，不是从常常跳出雪花界面的老电视机里，不是从别人的描述中，而是用他自己的眼睛。

他一直都在为这样一次海边旅行做着准备，而赛门出现在他生命里后，他很快明白他找到了那个唯一的、他想要一同前去的人，并且庆幸是在他这样年轻的时候。

如他之前承认的，赛门为他带来了似乎永不枯竭的灵感，除了那些亲昵、交融、为了生计去干洗店、幼儿园工作和必要睡眠的时间，马库斯都在作画。有时候他会画得忘记了床上还有一个半裸的金发爱人正在看着他的书，好让等待他的过程不那么枯燥无味。如果画家及时从创作中脱出身来还好，赛门只要没那么困，他们就会把那个晚安吻自然而然地变为一次更加情色的取悦；如果没有，他会在第二天的光已经晕过地平线的时候回到那个狭窄拥挤的小卧室里看到赛门微微蜷缩着身子躺在床靠墙的一边已经睡去。

画家总会站在门口观望这个在消退夜色中的人影，在脑中分离他在黑暗中模糊却也深刻的面孔，通过他透露的过去试图拼凑一个更完整的形象，去描绘他到此时为止的人生。马库斯会陷入思考很久，直到困意战胜一切。他摇摇晃晃地躺到床上，把他的爱人轻轻揽进怀里。

赛门有时候会被这轻柔的动作弄醒，转过头寻找画家的唇亲吻上去。

马库斯，几点了？

我保证你还能再睡三个小时。

画家卖出的画越来越多了，而且通过坚持不懈地往画廊投递作品，一些有头有脸的人都会委托人前来跟他谈室内装饰画的订单，“马库斯·曼弗雷德”这个名字也开始在艺术圈流传起来——虽然画家本人并不喜欢别人调侃他是一个商业画家，但是毕竟他需要钱。

最近的目标意味着他需要钱买飞机票，需要钱在佛罗里达一个靠谱的旅馆住上几晚。

他对自己身体的透支的确让他不到半年就赚了不少钱，那个时候赛门还对这个去海边的计划一无所知，总是叫他不要伤害自己的身体，因为在完成那些订单之余，马库斯几乎会画更多的他——并且拒绝用它们换钱。

画家没有卖出任何一张画着他爱人的作品，他把它们放在家中所有可以落脚的地方，很快阳台就被占据得连一盆花都放不下，客厅里也摆满了意识流风格的赛门的肖像画，甚至是卧室也是一样。赛门打扫房间的时候会说，我们要被你的画淹没了。

马库斯听着他的抱怨笑了笑，说不，我们要被爱淹没了。

别给这些找借口。

赛门会过来轻轻地揪画家的耳朵以作象征性的惩罚，甚至有一次动作大了，正好碰到对方正在上色的手，看到画布上自己的脸被一道鲜艳的色彩分割成了两半，急忙道歉。

那是一幅几乎就要完成的画作。

但马库斯只是无奈地摇了摇头，把画笔和颜料盘都放了下来，看他焦急的样子觉得可爱至极，说算了，就当它完成了，该吃饭了。

到了饭桌上模特还在自责，聊起天来几句就变得无言，直到画家毫无提醒地打了一下他拿着刀叉的手，把他惊得餐具都掉到地上。

你做什么？

马库斯看起来毫无悔过地嚼着牛排。

我们扯平了，别再想这些破事了。

钱攒够了之后，马库斯找了一个周末下午带赛门去办护照。

他的爱人完全不知道护照的必要性在哪里，在等候席坐下没多久，铁质排椅都未被捂热的时候，赛门拉着画家的手表示想要离开，不要浪费时间。

我觉得我不会离开底特律的，更不用提去别的国家。

你永远不知道这件事。

等到马库斯将去海边的计划全盘托出的时候，赛门就意识到他那天下午的用意了。

模特的第一反应是画家真的疯了，因为这一次旅行意味着他们一周什么都不干（连马库斯也打算不带作画工具了），而且还要花掉马库斯这几个月来几乎所有的收入。

这次只是去佛罗里达而已，出国等到下次再说。

他口中的“得不偿失”是马库斯的“千载难逢”。

赛门还想抗争一下，希望马库斯能够再三考虑，不要做此等愚蠢的事，可是当晚做过之后他就在床上妥协了。

你疯了。

赛门望着画家。

你不仅疯了，你还要把我搞得和你一样疯。

如果不疯一疯的话，我们的生活难免有些无聊。

准备的那几天过得异常漫长，画家给赛门那个老旧、但是很大的行李箱重新上了漆，从幼儿园工作回来后他们一起去没名字的外贸小店买了几件夏装。

马库斯执意要买碎花衬衫还有巴拿马帽，赛门却觉得他在任性地浪费钱。

这个颜色很配你的发色。

赛门穿着长款的浅色枫叶图案衬衫，膝盖以上的牛仔短裤，头顶棕黑色的帽子。

画家站在模特后面，看着镜子里的金发男人有些局促不安的样子，打开他的肩膀让他站直一些。

我看起来像个中学生。

年轻不好吗？

但我无论如何也不会变回中学生了。

赛门把帽子摘下来准备放回原处。

花这么多钱有什么用。

为了开心。

我会被你气死。

最后他们互相妥协到衬衫一人一件，帽子只买了那顶棕黑色的，到时候轮流戴。

回家路上走到一半，赛门突然停了下来。

怎么了？

模特抬起眼看了看画家，然后摇头说，我没坐过飞机。

那又怎么了？

我听说有很多坠机的事故。

这比我们被车撞死的概率还小。

万一呢。

你不会那么幸运。

夕阳的光打在模特的脸上，映出来一半阴影。

我不想死。

如果坐飞机这么容易死那航空公司早就倒闭了。

画家上前抱住他，全然不顾过路人异样的目光，但是他却把自己推开了。

我们只在家里才拥抱，我们之前说过。

模特小声地说道。

相信我，总有一天没人会再在意两个男人在接上拥抱亲吻。

现在不是那一天。

画家踩着爱人的影子回到了家。

出发的前一天晚上马库斯还在作画，赛门已经收拾好了行李，在一边分拣信件，大多都是一些催交水电费的通知和一些无营养或黄色应召广告，他通常会把它们整理到一个固定的盒子里以后用来擦玻璃。

这一次唯独有一封不一样的。

赛门拿起它查看的时候莫名感到了它的沉重，翻过来的时候才看到这是一封地址、收寄件人都用黑色墨水手写的信，他看不出那个寄件人签名属于谁，但他闻到了一些在低价公寓里永远闻不到的高级香水气味。

他把信递给画家，而后者看了一眼名字后很随意地用一旁削笔的小刀把这个看起来很贵重的外封划开，拿出里面的信纸快速浏览了一下后扔到了一边继续他的创作。

上面写了什么？

没什么重要的消息。

模特把信拿起来看了看，差点手抖地又把它扔掉，凑近了好几遍看才真的确认。

你好好看上面写了什么吗？

当然，我也识字。

是底特律美术馆，他们邀请你负责一整个分区的作品布展。

嗯。

你不能错过这个机会。

我当然不会错过。

佛罗里达的事情可以改日再说，下个月就会开展的，你得拿出你最好的作品。

你的意思是我们取消航班？

画家转过头看了他一眼，脸上浮起笑意。

他们可不会退我们多少钱，你现在不心疼了？

这比去佛罗里达要重要得多。

我不这么认为。

你这家伙怎么这样。

画家第一次在模特面前翻了个白眼。

你去看看我那些画里你喜欢哪些，把它们挑出来，等我们从佛罗里达回来我就租个车把它们运到美术馆去。

你到底在清高个什么劲啊。

我只是很清楚我自己的哪些作品有意义。

画家没有听到接下来的辩驳，他知道赛门窝着一肚子火去收拾那些已经沾上灰尘的画作了，而且他的爱人时不时还会发出一些带着无处释放的怒火的碎碎念。

赛门当天晚上都自己一个人挤在床边睡，没和他道晚安，也没和他亲吻。

这短暂的冷战一直持续到飞机起飞的那一刻，模特感觉到动静后立刻紧张地握住了画家的手，几乎让马库斯的手酸了。

不错的按摩方式。

等到手上缓缓松开后，他贴近对方的耳朵打趣道，把爱人惹得一下满脸通红。

下飞机后他们坐着旅游公车到海滨地区，找到马库斯订的那家不错的靠海酒店，然而刚放下行李赛门就去卫生间吐了一场，洗漱了一下回来就昏睡过去。

这破坏了画家的计划，但他只是叹了口气，帮爱人脱下衣服、盖好被子后脱到只剩背心和内裤同样躺到床上，轻轻地捏着对方的后颈。

梦里马库斯再一次梦见了蝴蝶，只有一只，它在被夜色笼罩的海滩上起舞，跟随着涨潮时的水雾，像是他意识海岸中唯一的活物。

门外其他住户嘈杂的声音在时间渐晚时静了下来，门前灯被一个个地关掉，很快他们的房间中只能听到不远处的潮水声，月光透过拉紧的窗帘照射进来，映着两人从不够长的被子中露出来叠在一起的脚。

凌晨时分，赛门先醒了过来，他轻微的动作很快把马库斯也从睡梦中拉了出来。

你梦见了什么？

画家亲吻着爱人的脸颊。

没梦见什么。赛门把手搭在他的肩头。我感觉自己只睡了五分钟。

你想出去走走吗？

亲吻落在了裸露的锁骨上。

现在一定会很冷。

那也意味着海滩上没什么人。而且——

马库斯一只手臂把爱人搂进怀里。

我不会让你冷的。

他们谁都没有再说什么，各自穿上一件保暖的外衣和很久以前淘来的罗马凉鞋，马库斯还把那顶巴拿马帽拿上了。

两人刚出门就闻见了空气中漂浮着的咸味。但是就如画家说的，不管是旅店还是街道都是空无一人，他们可以做任何事——包括牵着手，毫不遮掩地做一些情侣间的打闹，说诸如“我爱你，我爱你”和“在沙滩上做爱怎么样”这般的话。

半途的时候马库斯把赛门推到一旁的路灯上亲吻，因为没有人监视着他们，对方也很深情地回应这突如其来的亲密。

亲吻之后，他们的鼻子贴在一起，模特望着那双绿眼睛小声说道，我觉得你的嘴都变咸了。

那说明我们马上就要到了。

我还从来没见过大海。

他搂住了画家的腰。

我也没见过。

你见过火山吗？

没有，下一次我们可以去夏威夷。

得好久以后了。

把那间小破公寓卖掉就行了。

那样我们就没地方住了。

那你愿意和我一起流浪吗？

完全没有必要，马库斯。

画家笑了笑，抓住模特闭眼的时候，将又一次亲吻落在对方的眼睑。

我爱你。

我也爱你。

他们如此肉麻的接触很快又变为了一次嬉闹，两个人在互相追逐中到达了海边。

画家记得那一年周遭的城市还没完全建起来，这个不知名的小海滩也没有被开发过度到海岸线频频向海伸展。他后来见过很多的海，甚至在欧洲定居过一段时间走遍了那半个大陆，但是他心中的黄金海岸只有这一个。

或许只是因为他的蝴蝶在他身边。

他们正赶上退潮结束不久，被浪冲上来的活的死的海生物满滩皆是。马库斯找到一个完整的、早已没了宿主的海螺壳，用衣服擦干净之后贴到爱人的耳边。

他们说你可以从这里听到大海中央的声音。

那听起来可真够瘆人的。

赛门说着抬起眼，轻轻抚摸着他拿着海螺的手。

等会壳里的家伙钻出来，你说不定还能听到它的窃窃私语——“把我放下来，人类！可恶的人类！我要回家！再不放我下来我就在你的脑子里安家！”

模特猛地躲过一旁，看到对方脸上得逞的坏笑。

马库斯，你能不能别这么讨厌。

那一刻画家想到了那部电影里的恋人因为一些过火的玩笑开始吵架，然后亲吻。

他从来没期待过前面那一步，于是他上前搂过被气到的赛门说了好几句抱歉的话。

他们沿途捡了好多贝壳，在天边终于有了一丝光芒后，它们开始发出微弱的光亮。

不是夕阳。

赛门说。

什么？

电影里那次是夕阳。

我们又不是电影，我们想怎样就怎样。

你为什么总是觉得你可以逃脱流俗呢。

赛门说完话后转身向海走过去的样子恰恰是和电影里恋人在争吵过后一模一样的。

只是这次没有被微风吹拂起的红发和空空的杜松子酒酒瓶。

画家跟了上去，看着在晨光下爱人逐渐亮起来的头发，意识到自己真的想像故事里那样剪掉他的一段头发保留，即使这很虚幻——明明他知道离开了这片海滩，这段时间过去，它不会在任何一个地方有着如此散发微光的模样。

只有艺术家和作家能够保留一个瞬间，而这样的每一次瞬间都是无法被复制的。

马库斯感到一种喘不过气的痛苦，却不是因为赛门的话点醒了他什么，只是他想到有朝一日分开的必然，所以他必须抓住爱人的手来让自己忘却它。

赛门的手在他记忆中一直都是温暖的，哪怕在冬天。

那你喜欢朝阳还是夕阳？

夕阳。

模特的衣摆沾上了海水。

因为这意味着一切要结束了。

即使和我在一起你也想要结束吗？

模特回头时，画家立刻意识到这就是那个不可被复制的瞬间。

他的爱人用手按着刚刚几次都要被逐渐刮起来的海风吹走的帽子，脸一侧有橘黄的光，而那双蓝色的眼睛因为光影交错变得像蜂蜜一般的颜色，依然有着温柔动人的光芒，象征着他此刻的生命，以至于连衬衫下身体里那颗心脏和互通的血管都变得可见起来。

就像在那个许久前的梦中一样。

画家听到心跳声，知道那是自己的，可是他也认为爱人的心跳拥有和他一样的频率，因为他们本应如此得契合，仅仅是从身体的层面。

他什么都没说便一步上前抱住了对方，没有让他回答自己那个听起来很受伤的问题。

随后是很多疯狂的亲吻，一直到他们摔倒在海浪中都没有停下。

我永远都爱你。

他们磨磨蹭蹭地到了更靠岸的地方躺下来，不断冲上来的海水仍然能没过他们的大腿。

马库斯把兜里的贝壳拿出来扔回了海里。

这一次赛门只是看着他，什么都没有说，把全身上下唯一没被弄湿的帽子戴到他的头上。

我戴这个颜色不好看。画家说。

赛门只是笑了笑，被海水打湿的脖子闪闪发光。

我爱你。

我什么都不是。

可是你比什么都重要。

你怎么知道自己一年后还会这样说？

十年后我也会这样说。

艺术家都这么自信吗？

画家支起了身子。

回去不久就要到我的生日了，你想好给我什么生日礼物了吗？

你想要什么？

我想要你别再认为我会停止爱你。

我配不上你，马库斯。

那你为什么还要和我在一起？

因为我自私，我享受你的爱。

我们一起自私，就可以一直在一起了。

这都没有证明。

你想要怎么证明？

我不知道。

我们可以纹身，一个只有我们在一起才会完整的那种。

那不如买个情侣手链，现在是不是流行这种？

戴在手上的和刺在肉上的可不一样。

我怕疼。

疼的时候你掐我。

你怎么这么难缠。

因为我爱你爱得发疯。

赛门从水里站起来。

是梦醒了吗？

“你觉得你三十岁时会是什么样？”

“如果我们那个时候也在一起，你不就知道了？”

“这么说我们至少还能相爱五年。”

“为了看到我那个时候什么样我们也得努努力对吧。”

“你为什么连这听起来都像是在安慰人。”

“所以你不爱我了吗？”

“相反，我更爱你了。”

“你也满嘴胡话。”

“你在幼儿园那群小孩面前可不是这么说的，你夸我夸得多起劲呢。”

“他们是小孩。”

“小孩面前就能说谎了？”

“难道你还真的是混蛋？”

马库斯意识到他们可能会这样一直辩论下去，随即起身把赛门抱住。

“该回去了，你有点着凉。”

接下来的几天他们陷入了旅游常常会发生的问题之中，没有尽头的排队，一些由于没素质行为产生的争执，天气原因泡汤的计划也不是一个两个。赛门很泄气，因为他觉得这样他们的钱花得很冤枉，但马库斯的心情一直很好。

爱人没有问他为什么，或许是因为那个理由已经被说了一遍又一遍到已经不足提起。

每天的行程结束后马库斯会在送来的报纸上继续创作一些简单的、几笔就能完成的东西，连是画赛门也是一样，他在两人恋爱的过程中不知道描绘过多少次这个男人的轮廓以至于都变成了肌肉记忆，甚至觉得自己快没得画了。

于是他开始想着那个谈话中出现的纹身，用赛门单独去洗澡的时间完成了简单的设计。

说是设计，其实只是他把好几张对赛门面孔的速写中提取出来一个几何风格的蝴蝶骨架重新在空白处画了一遍而已。

赛门出来的时候浑身浴液的花香，他能想到的只有做爱，在动作激烈的时候汗液甚至把那些没来得及收拾好的画稿打湿，蹭得他们身上墨迹斑斑。

他的爱人高潮的时候会身体惊颤，眼神痴醉，喘息的声音都会破碎，在被拥着的时候身体扭动得厉害，似乎想要把自己埋在床里，本该松弛的双腿却从始至终紧紧地夹着他的腰。

马库斯爱极了这些，但他没有把那些已经超过情色程度的创作给赛门看过一次，只是把它们涂花掉扔进垃圾桶。

临走前的一天他们再次去了那个小沙滩，他们在海边的礁石上扣死掉生蚝的壳，马库斯准备把它们带回去磨好做颜料，也就是那天下起了雨，他们还没有带伞，赛门滑了一跤碰破了膝盖，鞋也因为一下剧烈的错位而坏掉了。

马库斯抱着赛门回去了，画家听着怀里的人好几次欲言又止知道他想让自己放他下来，但是他没给任何机会。

你累吗？

你一点都不重，我说过。

模特所能庆幸的也就是因为暴雨所以他们并没有被多少人看到。

画家打开房门后把模特轻轻放到床上去行李箱里找医疗包，清理伤口的时候他听到对方说，也许和你一起流浪没什么不好。

他狡黠地笑，接着话说那当然。

你是不是不会害羞？

既不会害羞也不会羞耻。

你有时候让我觉得你不像个人。

我知道你不会骂人，所以这是什么意思？

他做了简单的包扎后，又在赛门带着伤疤的大腿上吻了一下。

凡俗的喜怒哀乐都不会撼动你，对吗？

你随时可以撼动我。

如果我离开你呢？

画家怔住了一刻。

你为什么要离开我？

没有，就是假设。

他坐到了爱人的身边。

那你一定有什么理由，我尊重你的选择。

你会生气吗？或者难过呢，你会哭吗？

你都下定决心要离开我，我把心都哭出来你也不会回来了不是吗？

我可是很容易心软的。

你的意思是我哭的话你就回来？

如果你让我看到你哭，我可能就不忍心走了。

那我得成为一个小孩子。

我喜欢小孩子。

你当然喜欢。

我有时候都嫉妒幼儿园里那群小鬼，我也想让你抱我，能把我抱在怀里那种，然后夸我“马库斯，你画得真棒”，“马库斯，教我画画吧”，把我捧在手心里夸那种。

你做梦吧。

他们还是亲吻了，两个人的性欲都很热烈，但是迫于赛门腿上的伤口，马库斯提出给他口交。

这种事一般都是赛门给他做，而且马库斯从来没给任何人口交过，虽然他舔过女人的下体，但那也要追溯到认识赛门很久以前了。他把还有些迟疑的爱人爱抚着躺好，分开爱人的双腿后用同样温柔的方式抚摸着对方的欲望，在挺立起来一些后他给了赛门一个眼神，随后低下头含住阴茎，完全没有赛门一开始含他的那样吃力。

画家用了一些恼人的技巧，发现自己仅仅因为下体的取悦就完全被征服的男人多少有点不甘，失神地叫马库斯不要了，别这样，他控制不住自己，可是马库斯想听他叫，反正外面暴雨的声音几乎可以掩盖一切。

这其中甚至掺杂着一点报复心理，因为赛门对自己向外界暴露性取向的羞耻感。

明明没有什么值得感到羞耻的。

相爱有什么可耻的？画家从来不明白这件事。

赛门被取悦到最后却被对方用手指按住了释放的出口，被阻塞的痛苦让他浑身发抖。

你是为了我射精吗？

是的，还能是谁，马库斯，让我射。

模特抓着他的脖子，声音里既有愤怒也有哀求。

求你了马库斯，求你了，别做坏人。

马库斯吻着他发热的脸颊，用大腿钳制住他下身不安的扭动，以防他把包扎好的地方碰坏。

你很爱我吗？

赛门意识到自己再怎么哀求也没有办法，难受得选择屈服，钻进这一次突然变得不讲理的爱人怀里，颤抖着用头蹭着对方的下巴。

我爱你，我爱你，求你了……

这话说得让马库斯愧疚起来，本来想继续再折磨一会却直接放手了，赛门射得他满手都是，眼泪也因为被憋得太久而流了很多。

赛门明显被他气到了，在力气缓过来后没接受他的帮助自己一个人去卫生间清洗，回来时也是一言不发地躺到床上就睡了。

马库斯也不知道为什么后面自己突然干出这样的事，和把糖认成红冰那一晚一样，他对自己生气到失眠，这一次到赛门醒来他都没有睡着。

但这次他没有道歉。

万一这就是他呢？

万一和赛门在一起只是抑制了他这些性格——明明从前和任何人做爱他都不温柔，只为了快感，更多的是为了自己开心，让对方取悦自己，无论是用欢愉还是痛苦，这一次释放本性让赛门煎熬，他要怪自己在这一点上对他坦诚吗？

在他胡思乱想的时候赛门已经穿好了衣服，在他面前沉默不语地收拾他们离开的行李。

回到底特律的小公寓后马库斯睡了很久，断断续续地好几次梦到他的蝴蝶在暴雨中被打湿死在花丛里，怎样尖叫呐喊都醒不过来，直到现实中终于有人把热毛巾敷在他的头上。

你发烧了。

赛门把被子给他盖好。

画家看着坐在床边的爱人，一言不发，还在被梦里的恐惧追逐。

你想去纹身吗？

你别把自己烧坏了。

赛门已经把药准备好，知道他会固执地不起来，所以拿来了勺子。

我是认真的，我觉得我们现在就应该去纹身，不然你就会因为我干的蠢事离开我了，多好的时机。

他抓住了赛门的手，看到对方无奈的表情更加慌张。

马库斯，把药吃了。我绝对不会离开你。

谁都可以离开我，但是你不能离开我。

马库斯用脸蹭着他的手，恍惚间回到了童年时期发烧时母亲照顾他的时候，事到如今她的温柔体贴都没有了踪迹，他记得更清楚的是警车上的那一耳光。

最后他还是在迷迷糊糊中被赛门喂了药，甚至听到爱人在给他唱摇篮曲，母亲和男人的声音混在一起，他什么都无法分辨。

画家就这么在昏睡中度过周末，周日傍晚才下床，看到屋子里似乎空了不少，知道他那把什么事都放在心上的爱人已经把画送走去美术馆了。

赛门做了一些简单的家常菜，他失神地走到客厅时觉得这是他们第一次知道彼此名字那一晚的重现。

赛门。

他念道。

金发男人转过头看了看他，竟笑出来。

你去洗洗脸吧。

画家摸了摸脸，才发现自己流了不少口水。

从卫生间回来的时候头还在作痛，在餐桌上一言不发直到赛门有些迟疑地问他还有哪里不舒服。

晚餐的香气消失了，马库斯觉得他闻到了更特别、带着夜色意境的幽香，在赛门有些慌张不安的眨眼中散发得更快。

他想到以前那个小公寓的卧室，随后握紧了拳头。

你怎么这么香，你新买了浴液吗？

没这回事。

那你想纹身吗？

很晚了。

可是太阳还没落山。

因为现在是夏天。

夏天意味着我们不能浪费时间。

你不想知道我送走哪些画吗？

你送走哪些我都毫无异议。

赛门没有回答，直到他们把餐具收拾到水池里，马库斯又像一年前那个他们还未熟悉彼此的夜晚一样，从后面抱住他，感觉到那股香气愈发浓郁，就在模特的耳根。

他知道自己激起了对方的性欲，因为他总是能敏感地捕捉到那渐渐起伏、带着些许颤抖的呼吸声，感觉到心跳的加速，还有一种对彼此身体如此了解的连结。

但画家这一次只想拥抱，亲吻。

老天爷，你到底为什么这么香。

他亲吻着模特脸颊时的小心翼翼像是信徒对救世主一般的虔诚。

收紧手臂的时候画家想起童年抱着母亲腰的时候，他用力的样子像是一个守卫在捍卫着什么不可被玷污的宝藏，但是他们说——

你该长大了。

她也说，别再这样了，马库斯，去自己玩。

马库斯看着赛门很熟练地在这个充满着占有欲望的怀抱中依然很好完成了洗刷的任务。被凉水冲得莫名发白的手指和素色的瓷碗清晰，只是水好像变成了半透明的蓝色，漏水的地方变成了大西洋上某个不见底的深涡。

你有没有在洗碗的时候哭过？

我们现在非要说这么奇怪的话题吗？

我只是想到那一整个地下排水系统。

如果我有，那又怎么样呢？

说明曾经有一个时刻我们的眼泪相遇过。

那说明我的和很多底特律人的眼泪都相遇过。

但只有我们的有意义。

模特笑了一声，不久后那轻松的氛围似乎被什么攥紧了一样，画家听到逐渐急促起来的呼吸和那逐渐发红发热的面颊，在眼泪静静流出来的时候他贴着对方的脸让它们没有落下。

我又让你难过了？

没有，是我让我自己难过。

赛门主动地侧过脸和他亲吻。

我只是意识到我竟然真的爱上一个疯子了。

参与布展的前一天，小公寓里的情侣一起去了城里一家比较有名的纹身店，他们走进店里的里层房间，一个纹着花臂、打着黑色耳钉、穿着黑色无袖背心的高个儿家伙接待了他们。

赛门从衣服兜中拿出马库斯之前画好的图案时一不小心把它扯成了两半，在尴尬带来的沉默中他羞红了脸，面对眼前眼神犀利的大汉他更是一动不敢动。

马库斯从他手中拿走了纸。

这样吧，一人纹一半也没事。

他把模特推到一旁的软椅上坐下，亲吻的时候似乎把对方吓到了。

你在做什么？

都来纹情侣纹身了你还怕别人看我们亲吻吗？

只是没必要。

马库斯笑了笑，又一次对他妥协。

你想纹在哪里？

那双蓝眼睛低垂的瞬间似乎总是在预示着一场长久的思考。

在纹身师变得焦灼前，赛门慌慌张张地说，手指吧。

你不戴手套吧？纹手上没法遮。

纹身师虽这么说着，但是已经开始准备工具。

画家看得出爱人有点胆怯，于是贴近问他要不要别纹了，咱们买情侣手链。

没事，纹吧。

马库斯看他似乎一副视死如归的样子觉得有点好笑，将吓得脸色都有点苍白的他拉了起来自己先坐上去。

我先纹吧，你要是看着不害怕你再纹。

你不怕我后悔吗？

反正我又不会后悔。

因为只是线条图案，所以消毒和纹身的过程很快，马库斯也一脸淡然，偶尔会冲赛门笑，他们注视彼此的样子像是一场反串，明明坐在椅子上的人是马库斯，但是他眼中却有更多抚慰和关怀。

疼吗？

模特看着画家右手无名指上那发红的一片。

完全不。

赛门再一次坐回那个对他仿佛刑凳一般的位置时，马库斯在一边握住了他的右手，低下头说话像是在透露什么秘密一样。

和你说好了，你要痛就掐我。

画家当然希望保留他爱人的尊严，但在接下来的几分钟赛门竟然平静到一声不吭，只是偶尔发出“嘶”声，轻咬牙关的样子像一只受了怒又无可奈何的小狗，在最后一笔也刺入皮肤后，模特的眼睛才渐渐发红，像是痛苦姗姗来迟。

这就完了么。

很快是不是。

赛门伸出手看着自己手指上那一半的形状。

不知道的人估计还以为这是乱纹的。

所以我们在一起的时候它才完整。

马库斯把一边的冰袋拿来垫好保鲜膜帮他敷上。

我很荣幸。

为什么？

我现在和你经历过同一种痛苦了。

你真逗，马库斯。

画家发现自己无法从那双带着泪痕的蓝眼移开视线，而更需庆幸的时候对方竟然没对自己这露骨、炙热的注视感到不适，他有些惊讶，又没什么可说，只觉得自己焚身的欲望被那柔和的目光抚慰到渐渐平息。

直到模特的眼泪终于流下来，他们才试图打破这种怪异的沉默。

你可以亲吻我吗？

当然，为什么不呢。

画家俯下身，亲吻他的额头。

亲吻我的嘴唇。

模特提醒道。

你不会感到窘迫吗？

在我感到窘迫之前亲吻我。

唇齿触碰的瞬间，画家小声说道，我没带钱。

你是不是故意的。

你想逃走吗？

被抓到怎么办？

跑得快一点就不会被抓到了。

你跑得快吗？

我跑得挺快的。

你不会丢下我吧。

要是丢下你我不就该饿死在家里了。

生活在小公寓里的情侣在纹身师转身的瞬间就拉着手跑了，在画家的记忆中，那是他最后一次用左手牵着他的爱人。气急败坏的纹身师冲出门外的时候已经找不到这对同性爱人的踪影，骂骂咧咧地回到店里的时候发现工作台上落了几张画着自己、十分潦草的肖像画，当时的怒气并没有让他撕毁它们，但他绝对不会想象四年以后它们会如此值钱到可以帮他付上治疗肺炎的费用。


	10. poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 画家意识到自己突然对烟草的渴望，但他也知道无论未来还会有多少次这样凡俗与理想的冲突，这样美丽、同样充满诗意的夜晚前夕绝对不能被辜负。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm：Saudades - Sangre De Muerdago 食用
> 
> The author suggest that you read this chapter accompanied by "Saudades" by Sangre De Muerdago.

马库斯·曼弗雷德的一生中基本上没有狂喜的时刻，即使是和他唯一的爱人在一起时也从未有过，他习惯压抑着自己过分的情绪，哪怕他的情感是最为丰富而热烈的，这两者并不相悖。

好消息是一个周三下午到来的，伴着一双古驰皮鞋蹬到幼儿园铁门门口，当时画家和他的爱人正在上绘画课，马库斯坐在最前面画着园长委托他自己家宠物狗的肖像，赛门在下面和那些小孩子互动。

就像后人所赞颂的，马库斯·曼弗雷德无疑是个好的画家，但也和一部分艺术家一样，他不会像商人那样能说会道，对不喜欢的东西也是心直口快地指出，在赛门来到这里之前，他夸孩子们的话总是那几句翻来覆去地说，好在小孩子忘性大，完全不在意他那有些笨拙的重复。

每次听到那些完全不做作虚伪，即使有点过分却不怎么重样的夸奖，画家总是忍不住笑起来，侧过一点身子躲在画板后静静观察着他的金发爱人脸上所表现出无比纯净的温柔。有很多时候他觉得他们似乎处在一片深度和他们身高相当的清澈水域中，赛门的温度如同石头被投入水中荡起的涟漪一般一阵阵传来，永恒不断，愈发深远。

他在笔尖和心头上同时感受着这种微妙，甚至会充满遐想到想要缩起身子来，就像赛门的睡觉习惯一样，他理解了这种姿态带来的安全感和随之带来的对安全更加急切的渴求。他知道什么能让自己感到心安：模特的一个吻。

但他们不能当着孩子们的面亲吻，这让画家如坐针毡，在焦灼的两个小时终于过去后他会在带着赛门逛手工市场时把他推到一个没有什么人知道的小道上，像个被无端夺走玩物的孩童一样睁着眼睛瞪着自己的爱人，如果他有赛门那样的肤色，那满脸通红的样子肯定是遮不住的。

我真爱你。

他说，然后低头轻吻男人的嘴唇，开始他们在小暗巷中的无尽缠绵，直到陌生的脚步声把他们打断，他会拉着赛门有纹身的那只手快速逃离现场，像是做贼一样，可是又不像心虚的小偷，反而洋洋得意。

那个特别的周三下午，他和爱人的计划依然是要去手工市场转转，为了节省那几十米的路途他们第一次选择从大门离开，紧接着被那位优秀的商人立刻拦下，而不是一周后马库斯面对多个精于计算、前来抛出橄榄枝、西装革履的家伙而拒绝一切的示好。

成功的以色列移民甚至在他们牵上手之前就看出了这是一对情侣，他礼貌地向他们招呼，脸上带着友好的笑容，在精巧的客套下话意识到自己竟真的是第一位来客，抑制住获得一次绝妙投资的狂喜询问起马库斯画商代理的事。

多年后画家回想起这一个下午会意识到当时是如此得天真才会把这当作另一个普通的委托，而在走入层层套构出艺术和商业平衡的框架时他竟然也会愚蠢得毫无察觉，甚至一度以为他真的找到了自己的避难所，向自己崇高的想象求爱。

把那张看起来设计有心的名片揣进兜里后，马库斯看到赛门眼中有着期许，自己的心情也随之愉悦起来，他们靠着路的最内侧走着，到拐角处时画家迅速倾过身在模特的脸上吻了一下。

你干嘛啊。

赛门打开他，可是没有一点生气的样子。

也许要发大财了。

画家说。

然后我们就去夏威夷旅游。

不要。

你不想看火山吗？

我不想你浪费钱。

钱不就是用来花的么，留下来也没用。

我没法和你交流。

他们在手上较着劲，直到在市场上逛了多时才渐渐松开，那时已经接近傍晚，摊主们都开始打包准备离开，两个人没有因为一无所获而感到失落，画家是因为爱人的陪伴，而模特则是因为他的艺术家没有为自己那些不着边际的想法身无分文地连坐车回去的钱都没有。

正要离开时他们碰上个操着一口拉美的口音、东西几乎售罄准备把剩下的东西都一折出的书摊主，马库斯耳朵尖听到了，很有兴趣地凑过去，而赛门说他你还真想占别人便宜。

人家也乐意不是么。

画家向面露疲色的摊主点了点头，然后翻着摊上为数不多的书，基本上都是诗集，甚至还有一两本黄色小说，他翻开看到印刷不清、有很多重影的字迹就知道这是盗版小贩用劣质的手动印刷机搞出来的货色，也许一折还便宜了这家伙。

但他并没有说出来。

上面写的什么？

赛门在他身边蹲下来，略微挡住了黄昏的余晖，但那一刻朦胧光影在粗糙的书页上的体现是绝美的。

是诗，你想听吗？

我可听不懂西语。

没事。

马库斯向他的爱人又挪了半步，他们在晚风中靠得很近。

语言又不是光美在它们的意义上。

这世界上是不是什么对你而言都是美的？

画家很机敏地捕捉到了话中想要极力隐藏起来的醋意，他绝对不会放过这个机会。

你嫉妒了？

我嫉妒一首诗干什么？

那一刻在马库斯眼中除了他们两个和来自自然的光一切都是如此多余的，若不是眼前的摊主直勾勾地盯着他，他毫无疑问会吻上去，他完全不知道自己为什么要抑制这种冲动，一个普通的陌生人并没有能力（甚至没有资格）阻止他的爱，他什么时候会向这种俗人低头了？

失落在那一瞬间几乎要填满他所有的思想，而赛门的手搭上了的胳膊，让他很快在这种失神中缓了过来，转头看那双带着些许疑惑不解的浅蓝色眼睛。

“你肯定想不到我多爱你。”

他说的时候就已经预料到赛门会慌张起来，甚至是那立刻向摊主投去的不好意思的眼神。

画家意识到自己突然对烟草的渴望，但他也知道无论未来还会有多少次这样凡俗与理想的冲突，这样美丽、同样充满诗意的夜晚前夕绝对不能被辜负。

他的视线回到了盗版的诗集上，那是一首他上中学时就看过的诗，在他比现在更加矛盾的年纪里他试图从诗歌和画作中找到自己从现实中难以获得的清醒情感，即便事实上他只是在自己一厢情愿的幻想中越陷越深，直到他从心里选择与世俗断交的那一瞬间，所有的争执都不复存在，只有遗世独立的自己。

画家看到摊主已经有些不耐烦他们如此拖慢自己回家步途的做法，便清了清嗓子后找到末了最著名的几行念起来：

**_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._ **

**_（这亲吻深情如旧，吻她的人却是别人）_ **

**_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._ **

**_（她的音容笑貌，她的深邃眼眸）_ **

**_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._ **

**_（如今我已不再爱她，真的，可也许我还爱她）_ **

**_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._ **

**_（爱是如此短暂，遗忘却那样漫长）_ **

****

是首伤心的诗吗？

是最伤心的诗。

那它讲的是什么？

画家本想干脆地回答，但是在他行动前的那几微秒中一个想法却让他沉静下来，他又翻了几页，然后对上摊主幽怨的眼神，问这本多少钱。

两美元。

这里面绝对加了被耗在这里用价钱拿他们出气的成分。

真够逗的，画家心想，这种做工两美元能买十本。

但他最终没有说什么，微笑一下后从兜里拿出两枚硬币放到摊位上后拉着爱人站了起来。

赛门还有点诧异，在他们渐渐远离了那个手工市场后又问了一遍。

我觉得夏威夷可以等一等。

好的，我听到这话很开心，但是你还是没回答我之前的问题。

你想知道那首诗是什么意思？

画家在昏暗中亲吻着他的额头。

当然，你都说了。

说不定你以后可以自己看懂。

我上学时西语都是勉强及格，现在还能记得什么啊。

你可以重新学。

我哪有时间。

万一我们发达了你就不用天天到干洗店上班了，甚至幼儿园也不用去。

我还挺喜欢幼儿园的工作的——而且发达也是你发达，画又不是我画的。

要是没你我什么都画不出来。

你需要的不一定是我。也许其他人来也会让你有灵感。

但只有你来了。

我们要一直这样辩论下去吗？

画家看了看公车中疲惫的人们，在夜色渐涨中搂住了金发男人的肩膀，去往他们住处的路上，窗外这个灯火辉煌的城市在逐渐暗淡，而爱人身上的幽香越来越迷幻，就像那些童话故事中的魔咒一般拥有蛊惑人心的能力，画家闭上眼感到自己身处一个被迷雾环绕的迷宫。

你好香。

你这话不会说腻吗？

我会说到你身上不香的那一天。

那是哪一天？

等我们都死了那一天。

模特靠在他肩上翻着那本对自己而言是天书的盗版诗集，正巧有一个乘客要从后门下车看到了这对同性情侣（或许还有画家的肤色），面露厌恶骂了一声，而马库斯不可能没察觉到，他像只机警凶狠的缅甸猫一样立刻睁眼瞪了回去，趁着车内灯光熄灭的瞬间冲对方竖起中指，夹带一句无声的“操你妈”。

即将到达下车站时画家轻轻推了推他已经睡着的爱人，但赛门似乎不愿意醒来，于是他一路牵着朦朦胧胧的模特走到公寓楼下，却正好碰到那个几个小时前见过的画商。

对方依然是很客气的样子，即便是马库斯眼中出现了被跟踪的冒犯后棕色的眼睛里也没有显出畏惧，动了动嘴唇倒是让对方冷静了下来。

画家记得《教父》里那句著名的台词：让我开出一个你无法拒绝的条件。

他曾想过多种可能，若真有这样一个令他这种人都无法说“不”的条件，那将会是什么，而在那个傍晚他终于得以知晓，但他绝不会告诉除了赛门以外的任何人，即使事实是爱人对这件事耿耿于怀多次抱怨他不三思而行后的损失，而自己当时由于不清醒而没法阻止他。

马库斯不习惯给任何东西标价，甚至连卖画也只是他对世俗不得不妥协的一种举措，在那天晚上他把赛门安抚到床上时他意识到他的蝴蝶让世界上一切贵重的东西都显得那么廉价，比如放在枕边的诗集，比如他们初见不久时的那些亲吻，比如一次倾家荡产的旅行，比如两年社区大学的费用——当然，那时候他还没有意识到自己明天的命运将是怎样。

你怀念上学的日子吗？

画家亲吻蝴蝶微闭的眼睛。

我怀念我十六岁以前的几乎一切。

你想我吗？

你刚刚背着我喝酒了？

没有，我这么问是因为我突然很想你。

我不是就在你眼前么。

也许是因为我刚刚闭眼的时间有点长。

我没法想象你和你以前那些情人都说过什么更离谱的话。

我托人给你去社区大学报了名。

男人的身体僵硬了一刻，欲言又止后迎来了一段时间的沉默。

你没在和我开玩笑？

这件事有开玩笑的必要吗？

这不太现实。

哪方面？

我很清楚自己的能力……这是在浪费钱。

人们都喜欢管这叫投资不是吗？

你怎么知道这不是亏本买卖？

那你怎么知道自己一定是亏本买卖？

模特捂住了画家的嘴。

马库斯，让我安安静静地睡会儿。

画家没有理由继续打扰，离开卧室前他贴在爱人的耳边说，明天下班后我们去照证件照。

赛门把被子拉到头顶背过身去。

马库斯·曼弗雷德那天晚上在作画的时候想了很多，都是过去一年来他们琐碎的生活片段——当然，当然，还有那些不可预知的未来，他为他未来生命的每一幕中都加上了赛门，甚至到白首的那一天，他们苍老的手还紧握在一起，纹身也褪色到看不清楚，视线中的彼此也变成了模糊的色块，他们亲吻的时候会颤抖，不敢用力地拥抱怕伤着对方脆弱不堪的骨头。

他在白茫中依然看清了那双眼睛，感到无数的雨滴落在他们身上。

他用心地想着他们该如何死去以至于靠在沙发边上睡着，当爱人为他披上毯子的时候他一下醒了过来，抓住对方的手说我梦见你死了。

赛门有些惊讶，但是似乎终于对画家这些奇怪的想法习以为常了，所以只是挑了挑眉问道，我怎么死的？

你在雨中消失了。

如果有个正常死法就不会是你的梦了吧。

模特看向窗外，听到外面隐隐传来的雷鸣声。

也许的确因为要下雨了。

他坐在马库斯的身边，拉着小小的毯子让它能盖住两人的身体。

你饿吗？

那双蓝眼睛在黑暗中眨动的样子立刻让画家又一次想起最初的梦境，他如此安静、同时拥有痛苦和美丽的蝴蝶……于是他抬起有些麻木的手去抚摸对方柔软的头发，那种温柔和出神的注视更像是在观察着一幅画作，比起充满爱意的传达更多是欣赏与审视。

手指顺着轮廓落下，画家忍不住贴近那张脸，却选择闭上眼沉浸在他自己的想象中，他想让那只蝴蝶活过来，却没想到这种想法会带来心头的绞痛。

他知道这一切反应中肯定有着那被人称作为“本能”的东西作祟，而赛门很敏捷地察觉到这一点，在他对性欲毫无理由的抵抗中上前亲吻他，引导着他那动作迟钝的手摸到自己同样被这亲密激起欲望的源头。

你饿吗？

马库斯感到自己耳边因为急促呼吸而产生的潮湿感。

很饿，你呢。

回应被他们突如其来的欲火淹没了，就像窗外逐渐大起来的雨声掩盖了情侣们在爱抚与融合下难以抑制的销魂叫喊。画家觉得他们随着雨势的加大也要在这个夜晚殆尽，但是没什么不好——他抚摸着爱人那条带着疤痕的腿，亲吻他那汗液逐渐聚集起来的胸膛，在被温热的穴口包裹起来的时候他咬着嘴唇叫模特的名字，而赛门像那个圣诞节过后他们每一次做爱一样在热情又紧张的亲吻中说他爱着画家，并因为本能的催促而从他这里渴求更多。

完事以后他们两个光着身子，依旧用那条已经湿了不少的毯子遮盖着赤裸、发红的身体，看着彼此不知出于什么原因笑起来，随后又是亲吻和抚摸，抓着对方被汗液弄得粘腻的身体，牙齿咬在肩头和下巴。

你好——

我好香，我知道。

模特靠在爱人的肩头，两个人相握的手上无名指相贴的位置显出一个张开翅膀的蝴蝶。

他们没有对这种安静感到尴尬或是不适，就这样靠着对方听着窗外和缓起来的雨声，直到马库斯说，明天天气一定会很好。

是的，当然。

是的，当然——

一切都会变好，无论以什么方式。

**_“他暗暗对自己说要把自己的一生给她，让她以后再不会这样哭泣了，让她相信他对她的爱情。”_ **


	11. photo booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他一点都不想放他走，他想永远牵着赛门的手，哪怕只是用一根小指；他想在这个逐渐燥热起来的狭小空间里和他一起死去，因为它是这样适合一对爱人共眠的坟墓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm：Voice In The Eyes - Luigi Rubino 食用
> 
> The author suggest that you read this chapter accompanied by "Voice In The Eyes" by Luigi Rubino.

马库斯·曼弗雷德在他十八岁生日零五天的四年后终于得到了他全新的证件照，在他二十二岁生日的前一天。

这个特殊的日子是在他们离火车站不到一百米的时候才想起来的。第一个记起这个日子独特性的固然是画家自己，他拉着爱人的手突然停下，看着繁忙的车流，熙熙攘攘的人群，街边某个卖唱的歌手，地上还没完全干掉的雨迹，微风吹过的时候他想起了那个燥热的夜晚。

今天是什么日子，你知道吗？

……呃，你生日前一天？

没错。

马库斯并没有反驳他，转头看着模特那紧蹙眉头，嘴角微扬的诧异表情，似乎还在等待着什么回答，绿色的眼睛把对方很快盯得不好意思撇过头去。

你会想起来的。

他们是赶着火车站开门的时间进去的。

马库斯小时候很喜欢看火车驶出来的样子，通常那都是黄昏时候，他坐在自行车的后座，回家途中总会赶上一辆火车从远处路过，在余晖中只剩下一个乌黑的轮廓和似乎很遥远的车底与铁轨碰撞的声音。他会轻轻将头靠在母亲的背上看着远去的影子，思考着远方的模样。

你坐过火车吗？

没有，我跟你说过我到现在还没有离开过底特律。

你想和我一起离开底特律吗？

什么时候？

我们可以拍完照就买票离开这里。

模特似乎想要说什么却忍住了，视线瞥向一旁的时候他被画家拽住胳膊。

你想说什么，告诉我。

没什么可说的。

但我想听，我喜欢听你说话。

他们在进了火车站后就停下了，踱到一边有点脏的角落里，马库斯握着蝴蝶的手，看着对方有些慌忙又拿他没办法的样子觉得很可爱。

他的第一反应是他需要笔，就把赛门此时此刻的样子画在那说不定有什么人的宠物狗撒过尿的墙壁上，他需要记录这些时刻——无论是在哪里，用什么方式，到底体不体面。

在他的世界里没有什么体不体面，人出生的时候可没在乎过体面这回事。

但他没有笔，只能抬起那只总是拿着画笔的手轻轻抚摸爱人有些微红的脸颊，他感到自己流汗了，找不出什么理由，似乎是灵魂在发热而不是肉体……他很快就意识到那突兀的性欲，指尖触碰着那似乎比他们第一次见面起光滑了很多的皮肤时他觉得自己心中有一股暗涌在缓慢流动。

他有些惊讶自己能把触碰这个人的感受记得如此清楚，但记忆作祟的成分实在太多，他没有必要在这一点上洋洋得意。

手指摸到嘴唇的时候，画家笑了笑，想要凑上去吻一下却没有这么做，而是看向那带着迟疑的眼睛说，我从来没有告诉过你你的嘴唇很美，对么？

模特似乎松了一口气，然后回答道：“你疯了，我刚刚就想说这句，可是我想你做的疯事太多了，这已算不上什么，所以我才没说。”

说真的，你就没做过什么疯狂事吗？

这个问题不知怎么又把好不容易平静下来的模特给震住了，这一次他的欲言又止表现得更为明显，画家似乎都能看到有一种叫恐惧的气息从他口中流出，开始四处躲闪的目光让他（画家）更为坚信这其中必定有什么秘密。

我们得去照相了，不然人会多起来。

马库斯很清楚便捷照相亭不会有什么人，更何况是这么早的时候，但是他不想看到赛门因为自己的坚持而更加不安，所以依着爱人把他拽走了。

他回头看着那个狼藉的角落，靠近墙根的地方已经黑了不少，有不少被小广告被揭下来留下的黄色痕迹，他甚至也隐隐闻到了尿骚的味道，但只有脱离的那一刻才意识到。

于是他又对走在前面的赛门说，你好香，所以我才没闻到奇怪的味道。

你还想闻什么奇怪的味道？

多闻点东西难道会让我死么？

会让你在别人眼里看起来像个神经病。

我管他们干什么。

如果我也觉得你是神经病呢？

你爱我，那能怎么办。

哦，哈哈，没错。无论你做什么事，我都会爱你。

你是认真的吗？

我们能别在公共场合继续这么肉麻的话题了吗？

肉麻的话都是你说的吧，不过我很喜欢。

早知道我应该一开始就问你是不是疯了。

……

他们一直拌嘴拌到他们来到照相亭前。

照相亭就伫立在火车站和他们刚刚之前站的地方正对角的对方，塑料的质感、方形的结构和半开的门让它显得有点落魄，画家那一瞬间想到了被扣掉锁扣的老式手提行李箱，也许是有一个巨人把它遗弃了放倒在这里。

他的爱人绝对猜不出来他的脑子里一天到晚都在想什么稀奇古怪的玩意——除了他对他真诚却又毫无逻辑与理由的爱。

上门框都不如马库斯头顶高，但他们来火车站照相本来就是为了省钱，尽管赛门每天都尽力削减开销，他们还没能从那场耗资巨大的海边旅行中缓过来，而有时候他被马库斯带去手工市场的时候又阻止不了对方大手大脚地花钱，回到家还跟他炫耀自己淘到了好东西。

他没法对马库斯生气，但是他会说，你再这样下去你会饿死你懂吗？

马库斯一边准备着画具一边诧异地冲他挑眉，问他为什么。

你再这样看上什么都买我连买菜的钱都没了。

画家把调色盘放到一旁，环顾了一下四周后说，那就把公寓卖了吧，我们可以去流浪。

你又胡思乱想什么呢。

你受伤那天不是说和我流浪没什么不好么。

看到爱人被自己的好记性噎到脸一下红起来，气呼呼地要去做饭时画家却突然站了起来。

那一刻马库斯甚至觉得自己这样的举动是有点挑衅意味的，他走过去把赛门搂进怀里，说在你没来之前我还没有这么多想要的。

以前我只想画画、只想创作，对我自己的生活毫不在意，只买任何能给我灵感的东西，但你来了之后我才发现灵感并不是被买来的，它是我要抓住的机会，而我以前总会在无用的思考中错过它，有时候下笔都要纠结到天亮，我的想法总是混乱无章，而我更无法让它们在画布上重现。

但我没有错过你，多么幸运的事，我知道我不再迷失了。

即使因此一贫如洗我也知道我什么都没失去，连你离开我那天的痛苦都变得如同恩惠。

几句情话说下来，赛门已经在他怀里羞得脸都发烫了，在他放开自己后还试图捍卫最后的立场和尊严。

那，那你也不能乱花钱啊。

赛门后来告诉画家，他那时候应该什么都不说，不然他们才不会又在晚餐前就滚上床去。

他一说话画家就能找到各种理由吻他，而他沉醉的时候没能力拒绝对方更进一步的接触。

两个人在照相亭前不约而同地安静下来各自思考着什么，又在同一时间抬起头看向彼此。

你先照？

马库斯翻了个白眼，说你先照。

赛门认同了他的说法，并没有再说什么就推门进去把那浅蓝色的小帘子拉好，马库斯看着爱人没被帘子遮住的那部分身体，从那有些僵硬的动作看出他对机器的陌生，左手正展示着那个很常见但很让画家喜欢的小习惯——因为窘迫焦虑用另外四根手指把小指攥起来。

不过模特很聪明，很快就搞明白了它运作的机制，为此放松地笑了一声，自己却完全想不到亭外的爱人正在预谋什么。

赛门向后退了一小步的时候马库斯就知道那个时机到了，在闪光灯亮起前他大跨一步拉开帘子凑上去对镜头做了个鬼脸，而赛门瞪大眼睛一脸受到惊吓的样子和他有些虚的影子一起留在了那一版三乘三的两寸证件照上。

马库斯！

画家的爱人这一次终于忍无可忍地敲了他的脑袋，但他还是一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。

这样得重新照了。

嗯，不过这版收藏也不错。

马库斯看着他想无比想要展现出凶狠却更像委屈的样子，手娴熟地摸向那个出照片的口，把掉落出来的两个人怪异的合影拿出来给赛门看。

反正我们也没钱去照合影。

我们本来来这里就是看这里便宜的，现在又花冤枉钱。

就三美元而已。

三美元不是钱吗？

不算什么钱。

赛门懒得和他争执，把他推出去以后又把帘子拉上，甚至在第二次照之前还拉开探出头看看画家是不是又要搞什么鬼，而马库斯抬起双手表示这一次他很安全。

一分钟后赛门拿着照好的照片走出来，马库斯贴过去去看，看到上面赛门腼腆得有点不自然的样子笑起来。

没照好，别看了。

赛门看到他的表情有点难为情地把照片收了起来。

马库斯拿起了他的战利品，说那这个呢？

要是你正常点哪有这事。

我可没说你不好看，你很好看，好看得我现在想在这里和你做爱。

那我们都得被拘留。

轮到画家了，他低着头走进去，发现到了里面似乎自己也没法站直。

他很快做好准备，刚按下那个倒计时按钮的时候，他就有预感赛门或许对他有报复的心，他完全没觉得困扰，反而有些兴奋自得。

他会最标准的微笑，在他离家后过着轮换情人生活的那段时间里，很多姑娘都是因为他迷人的笑容和绅士的举手投足才愿意投怀送抱的，但她们没有一个知道自己的一夜情对象是个多么奇怪的人，她们也不太在意他创作出来的东西（除非上面画的是她们自己），连那个画室女模也是。

在她的眼里，他只是一个和她一样落魄求生、瘫在“另一条阴沟里”的穷小子，只是马库斯还不愿意向世道屈服，为此她开过很多听起来无意实际上却很认真的玩笑，希望马库斯能早点看清事态和她一起。

他们最终是以她的不告而别结束的，因为马库斯如此执拗，因为马库斯决不妥协。

马库斯期待着赛门的出现，后者也满足了他内心那奇怪的小愿望，却在想要捣乱的那一瞬间迟疑了，让他的画家爱人又一次占了上风，机敏地侧过身伸出手搂过来亲吻了他。

如果人类能无限升温，马库斯相信那一瞬间自己的作为会让赛门立刻汽化。

不错的尝试。

他用嘴唇感受着对方发烫的脸颊，把帘子拉紧。

没人看到帘子后相爱的那对同性情侣，更不用说他们在唇齿间交换的私语，而画家发现自己说不出第二句俏皮的话，便只好抱住对方，体会着怀中身体那逐渐消退的温度。

赛门靠在他的肩头说，把打印出来的照片从那个凹槽里拿了出来，在他们和帘子错乱的影子下它看起来真的很像正经的情侣合影，连模特那惊讶的表情都灵动自然。

而画家是向来的深情。

这张拍得还不错。

马库斯只是听到他的声音都能想象出他脸上温柔的笑容，无论光影让他的面容有多么难以辨认。

只有九张，你可要好好珍惜。

画家说完渐渐松开了爱人，但其实他一点都不想放他走，他想永远牵着赛门的手，哪怕只是用一根小指；他想在这个逐渐燥热起来的狭小空间里和他一起死去，因为它是这样适合一对爱人共眠的坟墓。

在赛门完全走出去之前，他问，到时候我们都死了你想和我葬在一起吗？

有那个必要吗？

听到这话马库斯的第一反应竟然真的是难过，但赛门转过头来时的样子就像是光在亲吻他被神眷顾的侧脸一样，带着一种画家感觉到陌生、可是又仿佛在梦里出现过模糊的笑容。

你不是说了即使我们被迫分开你也会找到我吗？

我只是想，如果那时候你躺在我身边我会安心。

那你可以把这个放在你的棺材里。赛门把那张亲吻的合影拿起来给他看。

他多想说，那怎么会够呢，不如我们买一个大棺材，这样我就能抱着你了。

可是画家动了动嘴唇，什么都没有说。

他稍微屈了膝，让自己正对着那嵌在里面的小镜头，却因为不知道摆出什么表情而犹豫不决，好像他是一个机器，而他一直以来都那么擅长的笑容被从程序中彻底删除了，他没由来地焦虑，将帘子拉开一点，看到站在不远处正低头端详着他们合影的爱人又退了回去，心中质问自己到底哪里出现了问题。

也许艺术家就是和瞬间挂钩的，每一个那样重要、别致而充满情感——哪怕是茫然——的瞬间都会以意想不到的方式留存了下来。

他把那版记录着自己少有的冷峻面孔的照片揉皱了扔进了一旁的照片回收槽里，庆幸自己又从兜里找到了另外最后的三美元，他把它们一个个塞进收币口里，贴在机器上听它们在这个机械体内碰撞的声音，时而清脆时而沉闷，悦耳得不像是在坠落。

画家摆正身姿，这一次他成功地露出那个微笑——绿色的眼睛里充满热情和渴望，端正的五官带着添色的迷人气质，独特的棕黑皮肤和他心中的爱。

这就是闪光灯闪过后世界上大多数人所记得的马库斯·曼弗雷德的样子。


	12. illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他陷入了艺术家们无尽的香水气息与交谈的嘈杂，却只想到了他的蝴蝶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm：Without You I Am Dying - Painless Destiny 食用
> 
> The author suggest that you read this chapter accompanied by "Without You I Am Dying" by Painless Destiny.

梦究竟是在何时结束的？

马库斯·曼弗雷德在他的名字被印在报纸上的一个月之后还在思考这个问题，频频地在过早的清晨中醒来。

他的第一感觉仍然是生理上胳膊的酸麻，即使赛门总是有意地调整他们相拥的位置让他的画家不至于一早起来胳膊被他的头压得抬都抬不起来，可一旦他们睡去，谁都不知道将会发生什么，况且搂着睡的初衷也是为了他们能够更加亲密。

画家爱着他爱人的一切，不止于一张面孔，他爱他的呼吸，他的心跳，一切象征着他存在的事物，甚至只是在爱抚时胳膊上竖起的细细的汗毛。画家会有意地观察，这也是他喜欢在有自然光照进屋中时做爱的原因，他想看着赛门那些看起来微不足道但对他而言却可能成为灵感的变化，那双蓝眼睛在逐渐沉醉起来时最为迷人。

他能在胸口的位置感受到爱人将脸靠在那里时平缓的呼吸，偶尔的早晨他甚至能发现那里的湿润，他清楚赛门要是知道自己流了口水一定会不好意思地花一天中所有的空闲时间和他道歉，所以他总是习惯比他的爱人更早醒来。

当然，这只是原因之一，不那么重要的原因还有是他要画画，当迷幻的梦境还存在于他的脑海中时，他必须及时把它们记录下来。

关于爱，所有想法、所有情感都只是那一瞬间的。

他一直都清楚。

现在他比以往起得还要早，清醒中多了一层忧虑，他觉得他是明白自己感到害怕，可是他不知道究竟是什么在向他奔来，名声？财富？与之而来的再也无法隐藏自己的事实？他不怕这些的，因为他觉得自己根本不在乎它们，可是一定还有别的什么他没有预料过的。

他突然就变成了公众人物，虽然他还和赛门住在这个窗户已经黄得怎么都擦不亮的小公寓里，但他知道一切都不一样了。

他的爱人知道吗？

赛门怎么可能不会知道呢，这个本来几乎可以说得上是鸟不拉屎的地方突然间出现了很多与它格格不入的来客，一个个都穿着名贵的西装，兜里揣着他们特意找人设计的名片，混杂的香水味让马库斯都快分不清他们了，可是他们毫不在意，依然笑脸盈盈地试图从他这里得到青睐。

似乎一切都反过来了。

不过好在那个以色列画商非常有先见之明地在“马库斯·曼弗雷德”这个名字出现在任何一家报纸上之前就来找他，让画家拿到一个很好的挡箭牌作为有力的回绝，现在终于没有任何人再在楼下等他露面了。

他有很多次想开口问赛门有没有觉得被打扰，但在看到对方跃跃欲试地给他做各种新花样的菜时他又不知怎么就把所有忧虑都吞回肚子里去了，决定不去打断那暂时的快乐。

他只需要做到不被这奔涌的名望蒙蔽双眼，而且如果赛门觉得这是好事，他也没有认为出名是什么坏事的理由。

一个月后，画家终于找到了那个令他恐慌的一刻，然后他意识到他接下来的生活中要无数次面对它。

以色列人来找他，说一个有名气的艺术沙龙邀请他去做客，这是一个结交各界顶尖艺术家的绝佳时机，他千万不能错过。

从很多方面上而言，他都没有理由拒绝，但在他唯一在意的方面上却让他陷入两难，他觉得自己被上帝玩弄了（哪怕他自己是无神论者），因为沙龙聚会的时间正好碰上赛门要去大学报道入档的日子。

于是他以自己是商业画家出名而敷衍回绝。

以色列人笑了笑说，所以你才是对他们而言最大的威胁。

如今能把艺术与商业协调好的画家才是最致命的，在画界一样是战争，你要了解你的敌人，在与他们成为朋友之前。

他有些动摇，明白在自己弱势的群体社交方面有必要听从他人的慧言，当晚回到家看到桌子上摆好了晚餐，又迎上过来和他亲吻的爱人，他又觉得那千载难逢的机会好像什么都不是了，想着不用再提，但是赛门却先说起这件事。

一定是以色列人搞的鬼。画家心想，下次必须严厉警告他，他要是再无故靠近他私人生活中唯一重要的人他一定会撕烂他的嘴。

对面的爱人被他突然冷下来的脸吓到了，试探地唤了好几遍的名字才将他从那些乱想中拉了回来，在得到回应后眼中又出现了那让困扰了画家很长一段时间的带着慌张与不信任的小心翼翼。

他想和他说，完全没有必要，你想说什么就说什么，别害怕，即使是伤人的话也不会改变我对你的感情。可是他也知道这不可能，赛门就是这样的人，无论什么都改变不了。

在张口却不知说些什么的沉默之中画家感到了痛苦，这是这么久以来他们第一次的僵持。因为他很清楚赛门将会为他选择什么，他却容忍不了这种说是出于爱的妥协。

他望着对方自然的低首和温柔的垂眼，屋子里莫名冷清下来，他抚摸着赛门在放在饭桌上的手，连自己说了什么都听不见。

也许他说了“我爱你”，像每一次毫无征兆的告白一样，所以那双蓝眼睛会再一次抬起来望着他露出笑意，脸颊上显出来的微红和不再紧张的相握的手都意味着他们之间不存在任何问题。

良久，赛门说你想把我做的饭放凉了再吃吗？

画家本来想说不，怎么可能浪费你的劳动成果，可是最终却茫然地站了起来，在爱人有些诧异的注视下走到他的面前伸出手。

你要做什么？

我想念你。

你盯着我看就能停止吗？

画家禁不住笑了笑，然后说，你是不是在偷偷学我说话？

你一天到晚都烦得要命，我很难不去学。

在赛门的笑容出现前，画家俯下身亲吻他。

我向你保证等我们回来我会把凉掉的饭都吃掉。

赛门如此快的答应或许由于这一个月马库斯因为各种邀约办展的事情而耽搁了他们所有本该做爱的时间。他们到沙发边坐下，在无数急不可耐的亲吻中马库斯在昏暗的光下看着那双眼睛，对方的手在解下他裤子的时候动作都有些激动，在被爱人以更挑逗的方式舔着脖子后更是慌乱。

他们自动默许了后入的方式，模特在他身下接受着他愈发无情的进入没有说一声，他却没有在对方逐渐破碎的叫喊中听出夹杂在快感中显露出来的煎熬，直到在他射精后缓下来后，赛门才在疼痛中稍微支起身体，因为没有到达高潮露出藏不住的沮丧，但很显然他并不想继续这场性爱。

马库斯迟钝了好一会才明白对方抿着嘴保持沉默的意思，还没来得及骂自己就被赛门捂住了嘴，随后他感觉到对方把额头靠在了他的下巴上，那种颤抖竟然让他在清醒之余感到心碎。

我爱你。

他不知道说什么安慰的话，他只觉得过去的十几分钟里他蠢得要命。

赛门摇了摇头，他有些不敢碰他，但对方没有回绝他显露出的好意，在他那似乎时刻都会瓦解的拥抱中坐起身来，用如同低语的方式跟他说让他帮自己手淫。

画家看着爱人闭着眼的样子更加心痛，想要用亲吻掩盖这种伤感和悔过，他们张着嘴却没有人把舌头伸进去，只是这样交流着似乎并不关乎性欲的喘息。赛门张开的腿给了他很大的发挥空间，他甚至会忍不住停下撸动去抚摸对方大腿上那惊人的疤痕让他们之间靠得更近，心碎的感觉却像涌到了喉咙一般产生了溺水的错觉，紧贴的身体散发着在取悦过程中发热而出现的汗液气味，情欲的色彩似乎突破了更温柔无暇的爱意，在粘腻液体滑过身体的时候画家竟然感到更彻底的兴奋与快感，而他试图给予的愉悦都以另一种更为恶劣的方式回馈回来，赛门终于逃避了他的亲吻，而他因此愤怒，并且失落，带着报复心理想要握紧那根即将迎来释放的阴茎来施加痛感，却在对方睁眼的一瞬间松开了手。

他竟然迷失到没有意识到这个晚上赛门的任何一次痛苦。

模特在他们紧紧拥抱着的时候射了，手紧紧抓着画家的小臂，眼泪在对方肩头浸入了衬衣中，他们再对视的时候只剩一双发红的眼睛中满是疲惫与不解。

赛门整理了一下自己凌乱的头发说，马库斯，你可能是压力太大了，你需要休息。

他需要的仅仅是休息吗？

画家最终还是去了那个沙龙，但并没有做到以色列人嘱咐他的事，他坐在一边茫然地看着那些谈笑风生的艺术家们，捕捉到每一次无论有意还是无意落在他身上的目光，昂贵的红酒放在手边连一次都没有动过，或许是他从来不喝酒，连超市里的散装啤酒他都未曾买过，赛门也不会去碰那些。

他陷入了艺术家们无尽的香水气息与交谈的嘈杂，却只想到了他的蝴蝶。

他想起模特微闭的双眼，他们在黑暗中的亲吻，小公寓里只剩下他们两个人愚蠢的私语。

画家提前离场了，所以并没有和以色列人碰面，打车回家的时候司机认出了他，说真是幸运，他在艺术学院上学的女儿前几天还带着他去底特律美术馆看了他的个人展。

他在已经入夜的阴影中从后视镜里看到了中年人闪着光的眼睛，那种抑制不住的喜悦，口音中透露出来的朴素，他忍不住吸了吸鼻子，却被误认为嫌弃车中留下的汗味，男人把窗子放下来，有些窘迫地说他本来今天应该清洗一下。

本来被打开的话题又被这简简单单一个没有任何意义的行为切断了，马库斯也保持了沉默，看着他们离开了底特律体面的那一部分步入他所生活的狼藉中。

付了钱后，马库斯还在想自己的小费也太寒酸了点，但男人并不介意，笨拙地写着给他的票据，一张白纸因为紧张出汗被抹脏。

他接过票据并不知道那有什么用，因为这是他第一次坐出租车，但他能看出司机还想索求什么，于是他借了男人的笔在上面签了自己的名字又递了回去。

下车时他看到不远处刚把自行车停好的赛门，好像一切都豁然开朗了，这整个晚上第一次露出笑容，悄悄跟上去，在踏上台阶前抱住了他的爱人，但对方似乎并没有被他吓到。

看来你越来越机敏了。

他忍不住收紧双臂，希望他的蝴蝶不要逃走。

因为老远我就闻到你身上的香水味了。

他们在堆满杂物的一楼亲吻了良久，楼道里的灯因为接触不良偶尔会亮起。

画家喜欢暖色的光照在模特身上的样子。

他们谁也没问起对方的一天如何，只是像往常一样，赛门把中午冻起来的菜拿出来热了一下来当两人的晚餐，洗碗的时候他们俩又抱在一起，只是这一次他们保持沉默，只有亲吻。

刚摸进模特的裤子时画家有了一刻的清醒，问我是不是已经好久没有画你了？

如果你说的是看着我画的意思。

有多久了。

至少比一个月还长。

可能因为我一直都在想你，所以拿起笔脑子里就只有你了。

一切都如他们最初的日子，模特发出了沉闷的笑声，如今听来更像是带着他能达到最大限度的宽容与宠溺，厨房的光依然是冰冷的，但小公寓里的爱人只是站在那里牵着彼此的手一直亲吻。

当晚他们再一次做了他们初见时所做的事，画家的爱人在他面前脱光自己，却不是为了性，只是为了他追求的美丽与信仰的艺术，他把所有在沙龙上禁锢于脑中的想法在那几个小时里全部都释放他还没想过换掉的廉价画布上，洇下去的颜料并没有影响一丝一毫模特在他眼里无暇的形象。

这种完全被解放的感觉让他有些被冲昏头脑了，画到一半的时候就完全集中在自己的画作上，依着他的想象描绘他的蝴蝶，想着他们的一切，甚至是在他们成为爱人、成为朋友之前的更之前，当他们只拥有彼此的表面、只分享彼此的存在。

完成的时候已经是极深的夜里，画家完全不知道他的爱人是何时睡着的，不知是沙发的问题还是其他什么，这一次赛门并没有蜷起身体，保持着之前伸展的姿势。在入秋的时节里空气渐冷，马库斯能看到他那几乎不易察觉的轻颤。

画家走上前去在金发男人额前落下一个吻，感受着温度的时候他想他或许该找时间问问模特这一天过得如何，但是他又觉得这一切没什么值得了解，当赛门在他眼前的时候他就可以想象他的一生。

他没有把赛门叫醒，甚至也没有把对方抱回卧室去，而是在洗净手后硬是和他的爱人挤在那又小又破的沙发上，他甚至看到了皮革被扯开口子的地方露出了棉花，但这眼前所有的不堪都可以在不久后被完全改变。

他会愿意改变吗？抛弃他们相爱的公寓去迎接一个更好的生活，不用看着赛门费尽心思地在华人超市收集折扣券、对账单唉声叹气；他们会换掉浴室里因为用得太久已经留下味道的浴花和发黄的浴帘，记录的各种收入支出的小笔记本也可以弃用，甚至是那个不知多久以前留下的鞋盒子里整齐地堆积着他们阴差阳错每月都会受到的免费报纸也会失去意义。

躺在沙发上的画家一夜未眠，但与爱人的拥抱却让他异常平静，享受着这种在呼吸声中无言的陪伴，观察着从深夜到清晨光影在模特身体上的变化，宛如一朵花的重生，赛门的肩膀在阳光照进来时映出了橘紫色，很像他们在佛罗里达海滩的那个早晨。

画家二十二岁那年的夏天是他记忆中最美好的部分，他一直相信这一点，即使在过后的三十多年里他对此闭口不谈，但缄默向来无法击败事实。

在光完全照亮他们两个之前，模特突然的一个喷嚏将这一天提前开启。


	13. sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多年后的一个夏夜，一个年轻的学生在座谈会上问起画家是什么能成就了现在的他，是理想战胜欲望，是叛逆战胜媚俗，是放弃世俗，是正视现实，是都有，还是其他？  
> 画家回答说，是蚊子包。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm：Without You I Am Dying - Painless Destiny 食用
> 
> The author suggest that you read this chapter accompanied by "Without You I Am Dying" by Painless Destiny.

出名的感觉是很微妙的，画家有时候还觉得自己是那个无人知晓姓名的普通人，在底特律城故意瞎逛上几个小时都不见得有人把他认出来，有时候——特别是在他和赛门出门的时候却总能遇见几个粉丝。而且不知道到底是怎么的，赛门总是能在有人上前表达爱慕之情之前就找到了一个合适的理由和他分开，和粉丝道别后一转身却能看到他就在不远处，那么自然地做着自己的事——也许是摆弄着手工市场上某件精致的工艺品，也许是和喂鸽子的老人似乎很熟络地交谈甚欢，甚至有一次他们在城区公园“被迫”分开，马库斯发现他正在树下的自来水边池帮一个画家都不认识的小孩洗手，上前一问竟然是他们在幼儿园教过的学生，底特律什么时候变得这么小了，它不是全密歇根州最大的城市吗？

当然还有更加直接的感受，那就是赛门越来越多地说“不”了。

****

**_鸡尾酒会真的很无聊，我想我们应该去看场电影。_ **

**_没有必要，马库斯。_ **

****

**_那个麦克什么先生的酬金已经寄过来了，你先帮我保管吧。_ **

**_不行，你不觉得你有必要学习一下自己理财吗？_ **

****

**_我觉得我们需要做爱。_ **

**_也许你该想想你四个小时后需要交差却一笔没动的那幅画。_ **

****

**_你今天的创新有些失败，我可以不把它们吃完吗。_ **

**_不可以。_ **

****

**_我想亲你。_ **

**_不是现在，马库斯。_ **

他本来没有任何沮丧的理由，而且以色列人还帮他们物色好了城中心的一套高级公寓。其实他问过爱人的意见，模特只是简简单单地回答自己更青睐一栋在郊外，没有什么娱乐却能够保持安静的别墅。在很少做爱的这几个月里他们透过隔音很差的墙壁总是能听到左邻右舍们的噪音，尤其是马库斯，赛门去上社区大学的时候他便会一个人在家，把能推脱的交流会都推脱掉，但是想要的安静却被频频打破，有时候是碗具摔碎的清脆声音，有时候家长对他们早已上了歪道的孩子的训斥声，有时候是一些贩子嗑红冰嗑嗨了的呻吟声，有时候是男男女女做爱的叫床声，有时候是哭泣声，歇斯底里，带着尖酸的咒骂和卑微的乞求，哭声息止的时候像是坏掉后一直滴水的水龙头终于等来了房屋主人欠了水费而停止流泪。

上个周五以色列人带他去看了房子，他本来想以公寓又小又贵为由让对方再帮忙看看有没有合适的城外别墅可以考虑，到了地方看了看之后，发现公寓小的理由怕是站不住脚了，二十二岁的马库斯·曼弗雷德只在电影中看过这样大的住所。

绞尽脑汁想了半天，画家憋出来一句：这么多卧室要我招待客人吗？我想我会更需要画室。

以色列人挑了挑眉，说当然，怎么能不给我们的大画家画室呢，而且我觉得你要是招待客人说不定真的能给你每月收入再多赚那么几千美元。

画家并没有觉得他的幽默能令自己发笑（而且听起来还真有那么回事）。他们又转了一圈后，商人拍了拍其中一面墙壁，露出笑容继续给画家解释。

“很幸运，都不是承重墙，不过要不要打还看得看你的想法，设计师这边跟我说的是做长虹玻璃，你要有想法了我报给那边让他们赶紧设计，或者你信不过他们自己来也没问题。”

你是什么意思？

以色列人回头诧异地看了画家一眼，但很快理解了他的意思，叹了一口气说，你不会真觉得我就相中这一户了吧？

马库斯知道了他的意思，觉得有点不可思议，但这下自己几乎没有反驳的余地了，商人还很贴心地给他考虑到了一个宽敞的画室，保守估计这两户公寓加起来也得有二百五十平米了，隔壁那间再加个小影院都不嫌挤。

诚实地说，画家确实也觉得这个住所堪称完美，除了它现在如此冰冷而孤独。

“很完美，怕是我现在还买不起。”

“我们又不是在纽约。”

我们又不是在纽约！

马库斯·曼弗雷德记得这句话曾经也出于他母亲之口，她和那个他并不想记住名字的男人争论——他最终也真的没有记住，即使他后来成为他名义上的父亲，但那是他离开家之后的事情了——在那个拥挤的公寓房中，他们把画家关在了他们的吵闹之外，但是马库斯依然像之前任何一次被支开后一样静静地蹲坐在门边，听着他们的不和像挡不住的暴雨一样从门缝中渗出来，但是他没有被撼动，仿佛那些话语只是生活中的一阵杂音，最终都会归于平静。

当然，最后他们不再争吵了，画家听到母亲喉咙中的颤抖以啜泣的方式发出了声音，紧接着是拥抱，喘息声，肌肤相贴，他们的双手摩擦着彼此的肩膀，他听到她的头发蹭着男人的下巴，看到她亲吻他脖子时的声响。

眼泪似乎流了回去，好像他们并没有吵架，因为他们并没有选择分开。

**_“没有双亲是自由的首要条件。”_ **

他不在乎这场对话的结果，他知道自己说什么都对即将面对的未来无能为力。

他告诉自己这是最后一次他选择屈服于这种无能为力。

“但我保证不出两年你就可以在纽约买下一套比这个更好的。”

以色列人爽朗而自信的声音打破了他似乎才刚刚拂去灰尘的过往记忆。

这一次难道也是无能为力吗？他以礼貌的方式回应了自己的代理商，上前抚摸着被刷白的墙壁，因紧张而流汗的手在上面留下了一个印记。

“我母亲曾说纽约会改变一个人，你也认同这种说法吗？”

说出这个称呼的时候画家感到异常陌生，他几乎只记得童年时他所见过的那个美丽女人的面孔，而如今她只是他幻想中一些零散、混乱的单色线条。

“当然，为什么不呢。”

画商并没有犹豫。

“但是有的人也会改变纽约。”

“你认为我会改变它？”

“至少会改变有些人心中的纽约。”

“我欣赏你的坦诚。”

“而我感谢你的信任。”

画家以他没有想到的方式结束这次对新居的造访，他没有拒绝，没有提到那个赛门更渴望的郊外别墅，走上阳台的时候他接过以色列人递过来的高档香烟，烟雾在显形前就已经被晚风吹走。

画商开车送他回了那个相比之下无比破败的闹市区公寓。画家看到楼下并没有那辆熟悉的自行车后便又逗留了一段时间，抽起第二根烟，直到夜色完全覆盖了底特律的天空，他不知出于什么理由撬了其中一辆车的锁后骑着它狂奔到爱人上大学的地方。

风拂过的时候他意识到自己如此混乱的呼吸，好像他身上长了不只一个鼻子、一张嘴，疯狂吸入底特律城孤独的尾气，一直到那个安静的教学区才有所缓解。

他忘记了爱人的时间表，不知道对方会什么时候出来，所以他一直等在那里，伟大的画家就这样接受着暮夏时期蚊子在他胳膊上的无数叮咬，忍受着令人痛苦的痒意直到看到唯一无暇、唯一令他瞬间感到舒适的蝴蝶抱着他甚至不知道是关于什么的课本从大门走出来。

画家是隐在黑夜中的，他不动声色地期待着对方的靠近，看着爱人和结识的同僚道别、走向另一边停车的地方，走向那个他们都熟悉、还没有换新的自行车。

走向他们共同拥有的东西。

有一个声音告诉画家就呆在黑暗中，别出来，跟着他，看看他会去哪儿，他会去做什么，你相信他总会是一样的吗？

人总会变。

就像骨肉至亲也会形似陌路。

画家多么清楚这一点。

但他还是被想要和爱人说话的欲望击败了，他耐心地等待着无关的人们都渐渐走远，而他心爱的蝴蝶——也像他可以想象的那样——苦恼地翻开他的课本念着什么，唉声叹气几声后又将它合上放回车筐中那老旧的书包中，而白色的灯光把他的脸映出模糊的阴影，画家却能看到他难过的样子。

马库斯知道自己没说一声就出现在这里或许会吓到赛门，但对方并没有对他的在场感到恐惧（即使它的确出现了不到一秒），只是以同样温柔的方式呆住了，在画家眼中似乎是一个悠长的慢动作，他捕捉到了他脸上每一寸的变化，看着他脸上的疲色化为了透明的眼泪，紧接着就被那双他亲吻过无数次的手遮挡住。

被蚊子叮了一番的胳膊是滚烫而坚硬的，在画家上前抱住他的爱人时对方一定是察觉到了这点才笑起来。他的肩膀上落着一个疲惫、悲伤又美丽的灵魂，他一直以来渴望的，他一直以来拥有的，他从来不担心失去却又清楚真的失去会多么痛苦的一个灵魂。

他抱紧了他，亲吻他的头发，并没有问他为什么哭泣，他问他有没有想过自己会来。

爱人没有回答是否想过，他回答说他不知道自己为什么会哭。

画家用自己被叮得满是肿包的胳膊搂着他，说就像画家不知道自己为什么能够如此爱他。

多年后的一个夏夜，一个年轻的学生在座谈会上问起画家是什么能成就了现在的他，是理想战胜欲望，是叛逆战胜媚俗，是放弃世俗，是正视现实，是都有，还是其他？

“就像你被叮了一胳膊的蚊子包。”

金发爱人带着泪痕亲吻画家的嘴唇说道。

尚还年轻的画家和他的爱人一起骑着破旧的自行车回了家，他们路过了底特律美术馆、黯淡的火车站、夜间关闭的手工市场、画家曾经工作的幼儿园、那个不知名的垃圾箱；他们在不平稳的路上试图亲吻，忘记了周遭的吵闹和衰落城市的孤独，回到他们生活的小公寓。

“你不要忘记把锁锁好。”

上楼前模特提醒他。

他甚至不知道赛门还是不是他的模特，他不需要他的爱人在他面前就能想象出他的全部，他的每一部分，他的存在已经是画家的一部分。他看着他在夜色里也不会被吞没的笑容，一切的光影都让他更加美丽，甚至是在一楼那个总修不好总是闪来闪去的灯下也是一样，在画家审视这世界的双眼中他一直都是如此。

他回答说，当然，怎么可能忘记，我不能让它的主人发现。

他的爱人贴在廊道的墙上说，也许你该首先想到让我原谅你都出名了还做这种蠢事。

画家脸红了，但这脸红并不是因为羞愧或者是尴尬，他只是太过于喜欢蝴蝶这种语气俏皮、内容严肃的话了。

我要是走着从这里去找你，你不会心疼吗？

那双让他着迷的蓝眼睛只是盯着他，但他仍然发现了那如此轻微的皱眉，没有对他无理取闹的气愤或是鄙夷，反倒像是因为看到了意料之中的结果而更加耐心地等待对方下一步的行动。

好吧，那我现在应该请求你的原谅对吗？

你也没有问我是不是已经原谅你了。

好吧，好吧——画家心想，慢慢走近他，握住他出汗的手，看着他的美丽更加清晰。

那你原谅我了吗？

他已经亲吻了他的嘴唇。

好像没有什么理由不原谅。

那你原谅我的理由呢。

别让我说肉麻的话。

哦，你已经知道理由很肉麻了吗？

画家捏着他纹着半只蝴蝶的手指，似乎在暗示什么，可是对方却反倒来轻轻掐着他胳膊上好不容易下去不少的包，带着刺痛的痒因此被那只他亲吻了无数遍的手召唤了回来，坦率的画家干脆顺着对方那带着报复性的动作理直气壮了起来，他说你又把它们搞得很痒，这样我躺在你身边我睡不好你也睡不好，你知道吗。

那你睡沙发吧，好吗？

他同样喜欢他的爱人这种故作刻薄的样子，因为对方无法隐藏的温柔让自己看起来如此笨拙，却很可爱。

他也知道如何一下子打破对方堆砌起来的拙劣伪装，他只需要扮可怜，赛门受不了这个，他们讨论过这件事——就马库斯的眼泪能够起到的挽回作用而言。

果然，还没等他委屈的样子做出来，画家的爱人就拉着他的手说算了，你这个讨厌鬼。

回到家里后画家和他的爱人快速淋了浴，在头发还滴着水的时候，赛门从书包里翻出一个圆形的金属小盒子，视线和画家对上时他也很机敏地察觉到了对方脸上立刻浮现出来的担忧的神情，但他耸了耸肩，说别担心，坐过来，我帮你抹一下。

盒子被打开的时候，一股清凉刺鼻的气味涌了出来，差点让马库斯忘记了这一屋子的松节油味。

这是什么？

华人超市认识的女孩给我的，说是夏天会用到。

给你的？

怎么了？

诧异的样子似乎并不是装出来的，但赛门很快察觉了他的意思。

你不是为了这个吃醋吧？

没有。

画家否认了，可是这一次的脸红却说明他说谎了。

赛门笑了笑，并没有继续这个可能让他窘迫的话题，用指甲将那些乳白色的膏体刮下来涂在他被蚊子肆虐过的地方，每一个动作看起来都是那么谨慎，好像画家本身也是一件珍贵的艺术品，在观察着那两条胳膊上大大小小的红肿时却不知道他的画家正在以更深情的方式望着他的那双低垂的眼睛。

一双闪着光芒的眼睛，画家在心中感叹道。

他知道这光芒对他而言堪比天上一颗明亮的星星。底特律污浊的空气让人们难以仰望星空，幸好这颗星星的拥有者并不在几万光年外的太空，而是在他身边，和他膝盖对着膝盖，身体几乎有着一样的温度，一样的潮湿，坐在同一张皮革都破掉的沙发上。

星星的光是由死亡时的燃烧成就的，但赛门却始种是温和的。

画家没有任何理由怀疑他，他比生命中的任何人都要爱画家，这一点不是很清楚吗？

他没有必要害怕，没有必要恐慌，没有必要愤怒。

他再也没有任何理由，他后来一直这样相信，甚至是在他欺骗自己他不再相信时也是。

对于许多年后的那个提问，成功的画家在犹豫了几秒后给出了自己的答案。

“是蚊子包。”

可是也许他听错了问题。

他以为那个年轻的孩子问的是什么成就了他的爱。

画家在爱人合上那个小盒子时亲吻了他，那是一个不带任何肉欲的亲吻，比欲望长久。

或许也没错——

是爱成就了他。


	14. elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她很早就知道他会离开她。  
> 他说，我爱你，她也这么说。可是他就是要离开她，她也没来找过他，连一个电话都没有打来过。比无可奈何的生离死别更要残忍的是两厢情愿的天各一方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐搭配bgm食用：If You Should Fall - Craig Armstrong
> 
> The author suggests that you read this chapter accompanied by "If You Should Fall" by Craig Armstrong.

“你有什么后悔的事吗？”

“那是很多年以前了。我应该记得观察他的眼睛，可是我忘记了。”

**_“刚才我把你化掉是为了现在的重塑。”他一边说一边再次拿起画笔，重新在她身上作起画来。_ **

二十三岁的马库斯·曼弗雷德成为了底特律最有名的画家。

愈发萧条的城市总是在不顾一切地寻找能够让它重振光辉的存在，现在它看上了这位之前一直藏在自己世界里的画家，报纸上浮夸的赞美和业界玄乎的评论让他觉得他们执意把他拉出来示众：这是一出处决的戏，被斩首者正是他的过去，还有他的隐私。

他终于不能自由自在地走在街上了，明明他是为了自由而创作，却因为自己的创作掉进了被注视着的牢笼中，这是多么讽刺的事情呀！

以色列人说服他们从闹市区的小公寓搬出来，以防有不法分子会挟持尚只有身价却没有什么存款的年轻画家。但是对于暂时的住处马库斯并没有妥协，以色列人通过人脉找到了郊外一栋建好却从未有人入住的高级别墅，在城里的公寓装修好前让他和赛门先住在那里。

马库斯在后来提起这短暂的三个月时，总会说它是完全没有道德、没有规矩、没羞没臊得不像是处在人类文明之中的日子：他们肆无忌惮地光着，全身赤裸地睡去，又毫无遮盖地醒来，在黑暗和昏沉的光中融合；偶尔他的金发爱人会披着毯子为他做饭，而他总是会在饭熟之前披着同样花纹的毯子从后面抱住对方。他摸着爱人最私密的地方，不是在挑逗，更像是一种珍视下的爱抚，透过紧贴的皮肤就能听到血液流动的声音。

你猜我们在这里为什么花的钱最多？

我猜是为了躲避可怕陌生人寻求的清净。

不。

赛门吻着他的手臂。

是电费。

哦，当然，已经是冬天了。画家心想，关掉灶台后抱着他冲向客厅那大得要命的皮沙发。

这种时候大多他们都会做爱，甚至有一周他们每天都会在家里的各个地方消耗彼此，直到第七天赛门缓缓在他怀里流着泪醒过来，画家问怎么了，得到的答案听起来很是委屈，但是他仍然觉得那很可爱。

“我虚了。”赛门捂着脸说，“我累得要死，一醒来就这么觉得。”

画家搂着他问，那你现在想要什么？

我什么都不想要。

为什么？

我现在几乎什么都有了。

那个几乎又意味着什么？

意味着你有不能给我的。

什么是我不能给你的？

爱人将他的手指分开，只露出那双令画家心驰神往的蓝眼睛。

亲吻。

你想要多少个？

我要给你钱吗？

那得看你你数不数得过来了。

画家把男人压在身下，忍受着他怎样都无法削弱的欲火，在对方的额头上轻轻一吻。

这个吻值多少钱？

爱人的呼吸扑上他的下巴上，而他感觉自己像是登上了只有荒原的未知星球，濒死挣扎间存活在这气息中。

无价。

你真看得起自己。

爱人被他恶劣的骚弄挠得笑个不停。

不可替代的东西是无价的。

什么是不可替代？

只有那一个。

不，我觉得是只剩那一个。

赛门握着他放在自己胸前的手。

当一件伟大的作品诞生的时候，人们总是急于给它去标价。

嗯哼？

而当不那么伟大却有很多的东西在有一天只剩下一个，它就会突然伟大且珍贵起来了。

他用手描摹着他侧脸的轮廓。

这种变化让它变得无价了。

他亲吻他的嘴唇，更像是单纯的摩擦。

所以无价也许并不是空间概念，而是时间概念；同时无价更多意味的是失去，而非得到。

他把他抱着，紧紧相拥，腿交缠着像是在交媾的蛇，似乎他们生来就是一个。

你一直在想这些吗？

无聊的时候总要想些什么。

你感到无聊了？

我们一直在过一样的日子……我们醒来，做爱，我为我们做饭，我看着你创作，然后我们做爱，或许会接着做爱……我们睡去，忘记梦境，然后我们醒来，做爱。

你这么一说，我突然觉得这生活听起来挺恶心的。

我嘴里还有你精液的味道，能不恶心吗？

我吃了你买的很多水果，我觉得它应该比我们刚搬进来时的味道好多了。

你恶心死了，马库斯。

是你提起来的吧？

画家在亲吻爱人的时候只发现了他的味道，那股永远在的香气，无论何时都是如此。

你是不可替代。

因为这个世界上没有另一个我。

又或许像你说的那样，你仅剩的那一个。

仅剩的什么？

仅剩的我所在乎的灵魂。

你相信灵魂啊？

相信又能怎样呢？

就像不相信也不会怎样嘛。

画家望着他的爱人，他深爱的灵魂，打量着装着这灵魂的身体，他早已记住了它的构造，但爱不像固定的线条那样不变，每一次思考都会有更多的东西，而他会把这种盈余出的热烈感情赋予属于他和他的线条中——还是仅仅是画家自己的？

**_她根本就不是画家的同伴，不是可以和他面对面坐着的奇迹，根本不值得他爱，她只是一具没有生命的影像，一面温顺地呈现给他的镜子，一张画家投射自己欲望的影像的平面。_ **

你真美。他发自真心地赞美他。

我永远都想画你。

如果一个画家一直画一个东西，那还算是个好画家吗？

画家把身体弓了起来，就像他的爱人喜爱做的那样，他们慢慢弯起腰身，像是两个还在子宫内的未出世的孩子。

也许一个好画家终其一生都应该至少做一件事，那就是表达自己。

我又不是你。

你带着我很重要的一部分。

什么？

画家凝视着对方良久，而也得到了意料之中的耐心等待。随后他叹了一声，缓慢而慵懒地爬到了那具躯体之上；他们亲吻了一会，然后他停下了。

他说，做我的母亲吧。

画家在那双眼睛中看到了一刻的惊讶，一个张开的漩涡般、像是暴雨中被震慑不得已绽放的花朵。他被迷住了，于是他忍不住靠得更近，在愈发明亮的光中继续这种沉默的凝望。

也许没有什么理由。

他说，世界上很多事都没有什么理由，从一开始就是注定的，我们没有必要问“为什么”。

如果没有问理由的必要，那我要怎样做呢？

画家把脸埋在了对方的颈窝，抱住他后又把身子缩得更紧，好像自己长在了他的身上那样——一个摆脱不了的负担。

“包容我。”

也许画家的爱人的确能成为一个好母亲，或者让他们撇开这些荒唐的幻想，赛门·菲利普斯一定会成为一个合格的父亲，无论他曾经有怎样痛苦、不堪的过去，他都能从这黑暗的泥潭中不被玷污地脱身，去爱、去养育他的孩子。

爱人用手轻轻抚摸画家已经长出了一些头发的后脑，他拨弄这些为画家自己所厌恶的又硬又卷的头发就像画家作画时一样，安稳、充满爱意——又像画家的母亲在他尚小时那样做的：她会在马库斯的头发长起来时就用那个老旧的剃刀帮他刮掉，留下薄薄的一层。

当马库斯还没长高时，她会吻他的头顶，然后扶着他的肩膀说：

瞧瞧你，你和你父亲真是一模一样。

画家从来没见过自己的父亲。

我爱你，妈妈。

哦，当然了，宝贝，我也爱你，我心爱的马库斯。

她偶尔流泪满面，美丽的妆容会在脸上花掉。坚强的女人背后总有隐藏起来的绝望。

她只告诉过画家他的父亲来自底特律，跟随着十九世纪汽车工业的热潮一起涌入这个如今已经没落的城市。她从来没告诉他，他们是如何相识的、他的父亲到底叫什么、做什么，他甚至不知道她是不是真的曼弗雷德夫人，在他长大一点时那些好奇的追寻中，他没找到过一个姓曼弗雷德的黑人。

他问她，你后悔把我生下来吗？

他想听她说，后悔，很后悔！我的生活中没有你会变得更好。

可是她没有这么说，她反问他，那你为什么不问问我后不后悔养你这么多年呢？

你那么小，那么脆弱，毫无反抗的能力，不知道这个世界多么残酷，我两只手就能捧住你，那时我给了你生命也可以夺走。一生里我只有那个时候是主动的。

她好久都不化妆了，也好久都没有哭泣了。

她从前喜欢跳舞，但她后来也不再跳了。

失去了才有后悔可言——年轻的画家意识到，他从那一耳光开始预想的分别，或许她十多年来都在等待着它的发生，他抱住了她，而她把他抱得更紧，她说，我的宝贝马库斯，我多么爱你啊。

她的第二任丈夫带他们去了纽约，送他去视觉艺术学院上学，第二年马库斯·曼弗雷德就自作主张辍学出走，买了一张单程火车票没有打一声招呼回到了底特律。

她很早就知道他会离开她。

他说，我爱你，她也这么说。可是他就是要离开她，她也没来找过他，连一个电话都没有打来过。比无可奈何的生离死别更要残忍的是两厢情愿的天各一方。

别墅里的爱人如胶似漆地拥着，画家流下的眼泪被他们紧紧贴着的皮肤阻拦。他感觉到突如其来又真实无比的空虚，然后抬起头，以孩子仰望着母亲的方式看着他的爱人说，我爱你。

对方亲吻了他的眼睛。

让我们做爱。

画家挺进爱人的身体里，像他们之前大多数时候那样温柔，听着爱人隐忍的叫声，跟着他一起表达自己下流的欲望，看着他想象自己母亲的样子，畸形、膨胀的性欲因此得到满足。他的手指划过他的肩膀就像他梦里想象的那样轻撩她黑色的秀发，他们身上的香气在失去界限的瞬间也无任何差别。

高潮过后他们又抱了一会，画家抽出自己时就像孩子出生那样艰难而缓慢。

痛吗？

什么？

我。

他和他的爱人或许都不明白这是什么情趣的角色扮演还是更加哲学的对话，抹去彼此眼角边的泪痕；他的爱人点了点头。

你比我想象过的更痛。

爱人在搂着压在他身上的画家的脖子，因汗液而粘腻的身体还贴在一起，他感到有些窒息，而画家也没有说话，他们就这样一直保持着缄默，享受着性爱之后互相抚慰的温存。

良久，他说，你想要个孩子吗？

什么？

如果我们在加拿大的话，我们就可以结婚了。

那我们可以游过去。

快到冬天了。

冬泳也不错呀。

你会被抓的。

没那么严重。

到时候全美国都知道大名鼎鼎的画家马库斯·曼弗雷德冬天在圣克莱尔湖裸泳试图偷渡到加拿大被抓了。

你怎么知道我会裸泳？

你不会吗？

他们看着彼此笑。

“等到美国也能让我们结婚了，或许就可以要个孩子了。”

“你为什么想要孩子呢？”

“你难道不知道我喜欢小孩子吗？”

画家有些手足无措，在被子下面抚摸着爱人的小腹，连那个笑容都不怎么自在了。

那你得多痛啊。

我又生不了孩子，我们可以去领养中心。

我不想要你那么痛。

马库斯。

画家从床上坐起来背对着他的爱人，看着巨大的落地窗外的人工湖。

“这是件大事。”

“当然是。”

“我没办法现在做决定。”

“我没有要你现在就想好。”

他想告诉他，想清楚和做决定并不是一样的，他可以考虑好，然后做出与自己想法截然相反的决定。他明明也清楚，他的答案永远只有一个，并且绝不是他的爱人想要听到的那个。

“给我读诗吧。”

“读什么诗？”

“你前几天还说到你的西语进步了，我想听你读。”

所期望的沉默没有到来，画家得到的回应依然是顺从而温柔的，爱人拿着他们在那个二手市场用两美元买下的诗集，从后面搂住了他，让他们侧脸相贴，有耳鬓厮磨的亲密感。

你想听什么？

最伤心的那首。

你随便挑一行。

你不能读全部吗？

这也太长了。

他抬起手，抚摸着那粗糙、甚至已经有些掉色的书页，随后手指停在其中一句上。

他说，从这里开始吧。

**_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._ **

那读到哪里呢？

你想在哪里停就在哪里停。

别抱太大期望。

我对你从来不抱什么期望。

听着可真伤人。

你不能对你所偏爱的抱有期望。

房间内是异常安静的，连窗外的秋风都听不到，只能通过湖边被吹起的树叶来判断冬天的信号，而房间里的爱人们也没再彼此计较，没过多久，这种安静就被那温柔而低沉的声音打破。

****

**_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._ **

**_（在那些如同今夜一样的夜晚，拥她于我的臂怀）_ **

**_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._ **

**_（无尽的夜空下我无数次地吻她）_ **

**_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._ **

**_（她曾那么爱我，有时我也那么的爱她）_ **

**_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._ **

**_（怎么可以不爱她那深邃明亮的眼眸）_ **

**_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._ **

**_（今夜我可以写下最哀痛的诗句）_ **

**_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._ **

**_（想着我不再有她，感受着失去了她）_ **

**_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._ **

**_（听着孤寂的夜晚因为没有了她而更加憔悴）_ **

**_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._ **

**_（失去灵魂的辞藻象落在草原上的露珠一样乏味）_ **

**_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._ **

**_（为什么我不能保有我的爱）_ **

**_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._ **

**_（夜空依旧，伊人却已不再）_ **

**_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._ **

**_（_ ** **_这就是全部。远处_ ** **_，_ ** **_某人唱。很远_ ** **_）_ **

**_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._ **

**_（_ ** **_失去了她使我倍感凄零_ ** **_）_ **

在声音停止后，画家得到了一个似吻非吻的回应：它轻柔地落在他本该敏感的脖子上，他静静地感受着他吻过无数次的嘴唇在他皮肤上如此缓慢、甚至有点意义不明的摩擦，直到爱人放下了书，从后面紧紧抱着他。

我还以为你会想做。

做什么？

做我。

我时时刻刻都想做你。

但看来我不太在行勾引。

你存在就是对我的勾引。

反正你在行一本正经地说下流话。

只对你。

我们会永远这样吗？

哪样？

就像现在这样。

我可以想办法。

我又没说我想这样。

那我也可以想办法。

我们也总是会死的。

等到快死的时候再想也不迟。

画家隐隐约约觉得自己那一刻就意识到了一些东西的改变，就像在他渐渐长大后他的母亲终于明白那个事实一样，他很清楚，俗人爱上艺术家是无比痛苦的事，而艺术家也同样痛苦地爱着他的俗人。

**“我的宝贝，我多么爱你啊。”**

爱人抱着画家，说了一遍又一遍。

**_他给了她一杯红酒，还让她看自己新画的油画；他友善地微笑着，就像过去那样；他没碰过她一下，然后他也把她送到了电车站。_ **

=tbc=

**Author's Note:**

> 本文加粗斜体字标注为引用内容，除了明确指向的电影，一般均出于米兰·昆德拉的作品《生活在别处》
> 
> The sentences in bold and italic forms are quoted contents and most of them are from "Life Is Elsewhere" by Milan Kundera.


End file.
